May or may not
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Erza Scarlet, is married to Laxus Dreyar. She just found out she is pregnant, while everyone around her is celebrating. She's quietly panicking, this child may or may not belong to Jellal Fernandes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Erza Scarlet, or Erza Dreyar. I married Laxus Dreyar 3 years ago, it wasn't an arranged marriage but it wasn't exactly because of love either.

3 years ago, Laxus's ex girlfriend Cana, broke up with him and ran away to Paris with one of his friends Hibiki.

After that Laxus was a mess, always getting into trouble, and putting himself in dangerous situations. Everyone was to scared go to him and say anything, so he continued to drink his troubles away and got used to it.

3 years ago, I was also dating someone. A man named Simon, he was my childhood sweetheart. When we were younger he had a huge crush on me, then in middle school we started dating. We had been together for 11 years, we started dating when we were 13.

None of us have never even kissed anyone els, none of have ever been with anyone els. So I guess it wasn't surprising when I found out he had been cheating on me with one of my childhood best friend, Millianna.

11 years is a long time, of course he was going to get tired of me eventually. When I found out, I wasn't very mad at him like most people would have thought or expected, I was hurt most of all. That day I lost 2 very important people in my life, 2 people that I cared deeply for.

Laxus and I met at a bar one night while we were both drinking our troubles away, we decided to go home together and try to forget about our loved ones that had caused us pain.

Soon after that we started to what most people would call dating but we didn't put a label on it, we were just their for each other when it came to physical needs.

We would talk to each other about some things that we couldn't tell other people, we wouldn't judge each other since were both just as equally a mess.

Soon we started to hang out with each other more, and it wasn't as much as a physical relationship as it used to be.

More people also started to find out and calling us a couple, we went along with it since we didn't care. Soon his grandfather and my grandfather met and wanted us to get married as soon as possible.

So thats what we did, we weren't in love but we did care for each other. One day while we were sitting on the couch at my apartment watching tv Laxus asked me to marry him and gave me a ring.

I agreed, we got married to please our grandfathers since they meant so much to both of us. We had a huge wedding since thats what they wanted and we went along with.

I remember walking down the ail, in the church with my grandfather next to me, and seeing Laxus on the end of the small path with a smile on his face.

Not a real smile, of course I knew better. And I started to get tears in my eyes, everyone thought they were tears of happiness but Laxus and I knew the truth.

And the truth was, I didn't want to marry him, and he didn't want to marry me. I had always imagined this moment but instead of Laxus standing their I imagined Simon. And Im sure he imagined Cana walking toward him and not me.

Laxus and I had never talked about us getting married before, we both saw it as a pointless ceremony that only ended in you being poor. And if two people love each other why throw a huge party to prove it.

Whenever we would talk about marriage it ended with one of us, or both of us crying. Since it would only remind us, that its because we think this way that we lost Simon and Cana.

One of the reasons Laxus lost Cana is because she wanted to get married and live a romantic life with Laxus. But Laxus is anything but romantic and he wasn't whiling to change so she chose Hibiki who told her to run away to Paris with him, how more romantic can you get then that.

I remember Simon always telling me how when he proposed to me he wanted it to be in a huge extravagant way in front of everyone, but of course I would always make fun of him and tell him not to do that or els I would say no.

He would tell me how he wanted to have a romantic wedding that was huge and extravagant. I would disagree with him every time he brought it up, but deep down I also wanted it like that if it was with him. But I would never tell him because pride is just as horrible as jealousy and hate.

But I still smiled and so did Laxus because our loved ones that took our parents places and raised us, were happy and so we were.

After our reception, we went to our hotel room. It was on the top floor, you can see the entire city through the window.

We were standing there looking out to the city, when we decided that since we only got married because of our grandfathers that when they pass on we could get a divorce.

After our honeymoon, we bought a house together. We continued on with our lives, I was an editor for the magazine brand I worked at.

And Laxus was a CEO in Farytail Lightning, they are in charge of electricity. Our lives were for the most part peaceful.

We didn't see each other much anymore, he was always working and so was I. We weren't really like a married couple, more like roommates that sleep in the same bed and every once in a while indulge in our needs.

But not often, since were never home at the same time. And Laxus is always traveling closing business deals with important people, and he has a little thing going on with his assistant.

Not that I really mind, as long as the nobody finds out, and especially not our grandfathers he can have a fling with every girl he works with for all I care.

Plus, I have a feeling Laxus is starting to visit the bar as often as he used to when Cana left. The stress from work is getting to him, he has come home drunk 4 times already, and twice I have gotten a call from the bartender saying he has passed out.

I sight as I come home and see Laxus isn't there, truthfully I haven't seen or talked to him in almost two weeks. I may not love him but I care for him and I miss him, when I have hard day at work he would make me laugh and help me relax by making me a meal.

I know how to cook, but I hate to cook when Im only making food for myself. So most of the time I end up eating take out or frozen meals. I look around the house, and for the first time since I broke up with Simon I truly feel alone again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jogging**

Currently I'm laying in bed staring at my alarm clock, Its 5'o clock in the morning I don't need to get up for another hour but I can't seem to be able to go back to sleep.

I sight, giving up on going back to sleep and get up. I decide to go for jog since I haven't gone in a while. I change out of my pajamas, get my keys and phone and lock the house and start jogging around the neighborhood.

I see a couple of other people also jogging, I'm jogging when something across the street catches my attention. In the right top window of a white house through the window, I see a mother walking to her baby's crib and picking up her baby while smiling and laughing, hugging the baby close.

Since I wasn't paying attention I bump right into somebody and fall on my butt, "Watch were you going you almost made me fall!" I hear someone rudely say.

I look up and I see a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. I glare at him and stand up, "You don't have to be so rude about it! It was an accident!" I say to him.

He glares at me and continues jogging bumping into me on purpose when he passed him. "Jerk" I whisper to myself and continue jogging.

After an hour of walking and jogging I go home and take a shower and get ready for work. When I'm finish I get my keys and purse and walk out to the car.

I drive to work, when I get to my office I'm greeted with a warm smile by my assistant Wendy. "Heres the files you asked for and your coffee" she says to me and hand me the files and coffee.

Im in the middle of sipping my coffee when I hear screaming outside my door, then I hear a knock. I sight and prepare myself. "Come in" I say.

And of course in comes Gray and Natsu fighting about some small matter with Lucy behind them trying to calm them down.

I slam my fist on my desk and glare at them, causing them both to shut up. "What is it that you need?" I ask them while rubbing my temples already feeling a headache early in the morning.

Lucy steps up and hands me some papers, "This is the article you asked the three of us to work on" she says. I take the paper and sit it in front of me, and look at them. "Anything els?" I ask. Then both Gray and Natsu start talking about how they hate working with each other and how one of them is better then the other one.

I slam my fist on my desk again, "I meant anything important" I say, they both shake their heads in fear. "Good then Ill look over the article and see if anything needs to be improved" I say and they nod their heads in agreement and then run out of my office.

When their gone, I hear Wendy laughing I look at her. "Im sorry Ms. Erza its just funny how scared they are of you" she says and continues laughing.

I also smile, then start my work for the day. Around lunch time Lucy comes into my office and invites me to eat lunch with Gray, Natsu and her, I agree and we go to this cafe in front of the building.

"The article you three did was a success, Ill send to be published for the next issue when I get back to the office" I say and then Natsu and Gray go off about it because they worked on it that it was successful.

I chuckle at them, truthfully we have been friends since were in high school. Although Im two years older then them, I always enjoy myself when I'm in their company.

"So how are you and Laxus?" Lucy asks me. I tense a little, I have never liked lying to my friends but I don't really have a choice here. "Were fine" I say, she smiles at me.

The only person I have ever told about my relationship with Laxus is my closes friend and best friend Mirajane. "So Gray how are you and Juvia doing?" I ask teasing him, he immediately stops fighting with Natsu and starts blushing.

"S-Shut up" he says, then Natsu starts making fun of him and pretty soon they're fighting again. We eat the rest of our lunch in peace, well as close as peace we can get with Natsu and Gray.

After lunch I continue my work, after work I stretch and get my stuff and leave the office. When I get in my car I decide to call Mira and ask for her to meet me in a restaurant to have dinner together since I don't want to eat dinner alone again.

She agrees and we decide to meet in an hour, I drive to the restaurant and by the time I get their with all the traffic it has been an hour already.

I walk in and see Mira sitting in a booth, "Did you wait long?" I ask her when I sit down. She shakes her head and tells me she just got here also.

We discuss what we are going to order and then the waitress comes and takes our order. "So how are you and Laxus?" she ask me.

"I haven't seen or talked to him in about 2 weeks" I answer casually. "Not to bad I suppose" she says casually, I nod my head in agreement.

"Mira lately I have been feeling lonely like I did when I broke up with Simon" I confess to her. "Why? do you think It has to do with not seeing Laxus?" she ask me. I shake my head, "I have gone longer periods of time not seeing him, I don't think its that..." I say.

She looks at me with a worried look, "Are you missing Simon again?" she ask me. I shake my head, "I haven't even thought about him in a long time" I say while looking down.

"Today I woke up at 5'o clock in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go jogging when I was jogging I saw across the street this women holding her baby and I couldn't pull my eyes away, I don't know it felt weird..." I say to Mira then look up at her.

She's looking at me, "Erza I think you subconsciously want a child" she says.

I was about to disagree when someone walks up to our table, a young man maybe 21 or 22. "I saw you from across the room and thought you were cute" he says to me while blushing.

I look at Mira then back at the boy, "Im sorry I'm married" I say and flash him my ring, I wear at all times to avoid situations like this. "Oh" he says then turns to Mira and smiles, "What about you?" he ask looking at her suggestively.

"Oh d-did you not understand" she says stuttering like she's embarrassed. He looks at her confused, "When I said I was married I meant to her" I say. He looks at me, "Wha...oh...OH" he says finally understanding.

I smile at Mira and take on of her hands and hold it on top of the table. "Yeah after years of being together we finally were able to get married" I say while looking at Mira like a lover would and she does the same to me.

"I-I better g-go" he says and runs off, when he's gone me and Mira start laughing. "Ah we haven't done that in a while" she says in between her tears.

When were done laughing the waitress brings us our food, we eat and make small talk completely forgetting about what we were talking about before.

After we eat we split the bill and say our goodbyes. Then I drive home, when I open the door I hear laughter coming form the inside.

I set my stuff down and walk to the Kitchen and see Laxus with somebody els drinking coffee. When he sees me he calls me over. I walk over to him, "Erza, this is my good friend" he says and points to man sitting with him.

He stands up, "This is Erza my wife" he says to his friend. It isn't till he gets closer do I realize he has blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye and realize he's the jerk from the morning.

He also realizes but still smile, "Hello my name is Jellal Fernandes" he says to me and sticks his hand out for me to shake. "Hello my name is Erza Scarlet" I say and shake his hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Phone conversation**

After Jellal and I introduce our selfs, I sit down with them and drink coffee. "So how do you and Laxus know each other?" I ask Jellal, while secretly glaring at him. "Oh Laxus and I go back, we have been friends since high school" he says.

"Ah I don't remember seeing you at the wedding" I say. "Oh I couldn't attend" he says. "Yeah Jellal was locked up during that time" Laxus says casually.

"What for?" I ask curious. He smirks at me, "Aren't you a curious one, Cana never asked any questions" he whispers the last part so only we hear it I glare at him.

"Actually Jellal has just moved into the neighborhood" Laxus says. I look at Jellal, "Really?" I say, while glaring at him. "Yup next door in fact" he says while smirking.

"Next door!" I say out loud acting like I'm excited, I don't want to see this guy everyday. He smiles innocently at me, "Isn't it wonderful well get to see each other everyday" he says. Then we both start glaring at each other completely forgetting about Laxus, he clears his throat and we both snap out of it.

"Anyway...Im glad you two are getting along" he says joking. We both smile innocently, "Yes of course we are" I say. He agrees with me, Laxus just looks at both of us smiling widely but our eyes glaring at each other.

Finally Jellal breaks the silence, "Well this has been fun but I better get going" he says and gets up and puts on his jacket.

He says bye to Laxus and looks at me one more time and leaves. After he's gone Laxus looks at me, "What is up with you two" he says.

"Hm I don't know what you're talking about" I say innocently. He looks at me, "You're joking right, you and Jellal were ready to kill each other" he says.

"I think you saw wrong" I say. "Erza I'm 27 I'm not old or blind I clearly saw you two glaring at each other and ready to bite each others heads off" he says then leans on the counter. "Do you already know him?" Laxus ask me.

I smile at him, "Nope, I just got this feeling of extreme dislike as soon as I saw him" I say. He chuckles, I walk up to him and give him a kiss and hug him. "I missed you..." I whisper. He puts his hands around me, "Im here now you don't have to worry" he whispers.

After a couple of minutes I pull away and say I'm going to sleep, he needs to go over some papers and he will come up later he tells me. I nod my head and walk upstairs into our bedroom, I change and get into bed.

As I'm laying in bed I start to think about how I now live next to a person I despise. I sight, as if I don't have enough problems. I pick up my phone from my nightstand and call Mira, I need someone to complain to.

 _"Hello"_

She answers after 3 rings.

 _"_ Mira I have a problem" I say into the phone.

 _"What is it?"_

"Remember what I was talking to you about in the restaurant, when I was jogging"

 _"Yeah what about it"_

"Well when I was watching-" I start but get cut off

 _"You mean stalking" she corrects me_

"Anyway! I wasn't paying attention were I was going and I accidentally bumped into this jerk"

 _"Was he hot?"_

"Mira! Thats not the point! Anyway when I came home, Laxus was here with a friend and it was the jerk!"

 _I hear Mira gasp, "Omg! you're living a soap opera, looks like your miserable life is finally turning around"_

"I know right..wait what! what do you mean miserable life?!"

 _"Thats not important Erza whats important is you stay away from that guy!...What's his name?"_

"Jellal fernandes" I hiss

 _"ooh he's Spanish does he have that hot accent?"_

"Mira!"

 _"Oh yeah, what ever you do stay away from him!"_

"Why?"

 _"Don't you know what always happens in the dramas!"_

"What happens?"

 _"If you keep meeting him you guys end up falling in love!" she says as if it's the obvious thing in the world._

"As if I would ever fall in love with a guy like that" I say and chuckle

 _"No! Erza what did you just do! you've sealed your faith your screwed!"_

"What?! What are you talking about?"

 _"Thats what the girls in the dramas always say right before they fall in love with the guy!"_

"Your full of shit Mira, you have been watching way too many of those shows...I bet you're watching one right now aren't you?"

 _She stays silent for a couple of seconds, "No?..."_

"See you watch too many of those"

 _"But their true!"_

"Yeah right" I say then yawn, "Im going to bed, and you stop watching those shows and get some sleep"

 _She grunts, "Yeah I will, and stay away from the hot Spanish guy!"_

"Yeah... yeah, goodnight, love you"

 _"Goodnight, love you too"_

I hang up with Mira, "Have I been replaced?" I hear someone say. I Gasp and look at the doorway and see its only Laxus.

"Shit Laxus you scared the hell out of me" I say holding my heart. He chuckles and climbs into bed with me, "Who were you talking to?" he ask me. "I was talking to Mira" I say.

"You're cheating on me with Mirajane I knew this day was going to come" he says joking while holding his heart as if he's in pain.

I hit him on his arm, then I climb into his arms and hug him. He hugs me back and we fall asleep. I dream that I'm on a cliff looking at the sunset, peacefully. But then the dream goes bad, it starts to rain and all of a sudden I'm running from something.

It corners me and pushes me off the cliff. I wake up in a cold sweat and sit up on the bed panting. I look at my side and see Laxus is gone, I look at my nightstand and see a note.

 _I had to go to the office extra early, sorry._

 _-Laxus_

Isight and throw the note away, I look at the time and its 5:40 I the morning. I get up and take a shower, washing all the sweat away.

After that I change into my outfit for the day and eat breakfast. I look around the house, it's so quiet, I hate the quiet.

After growing up with Natsu and Gray I got so used to the noise. Although it gives me a headache sometimes, I prefer the noise over no noise.

I sight and wash my plate and get my jacket and purse and lock the house. I walk toward my car when I hear something. I look at the bushes and see a little kitten, it looks stray I go to it and try to pick it up but it runs. I keep chasing it but then it runs into someones yard, and it just happened to be Jella's yard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kitten**

I sight when I realize who's yard the kitten ran into, I walk to the front door and debate with myself wither or not I should knock. After debating with myself for 5 minutes, I decide to knock.

Yeah, I'm sure he will understand he can't be that cold right. The worst thing he can do is say no, bedsides all I'm doing is going to his yard and getting the kitten. I tell myself while I knock, at first I don't hear anything.

Maybe he isn't home? I was about to turn around and walk away when the door suddenly opens. Standing their is a half asleep Jellal, shirtless in his sweatpants. His hair is sticking out every where, I try not to laugh then I see his 6 pack and try not to stare and turn away blushing.

"Oh Scarlet...its you" he says in a raspy voice, is it me or do I now hear the accent Mira was talking about very faintly almost invisible. "Um Jellal I was wondering if you would let me go into your yard" I say still trying to look him in the eye and not his 6 pack.

"My yard...why would you want to go into my yard" he says in a still raspy voice. "This stray kitten ran into your yard I want to catch it" I say. "Sure" he says and steps aside letting me come in. I follow him toward the back of the house and see sliding doors that lead to a patio and the back yard.

I look in awe, "How come we don't have a patio" I say more to myself but he hears me, he smirks. He opens the sliding door, I step through it and surprisingly so does he.

I start to look around for the kitten, then I see it run across the yard and I start to chase it. I run around the entire yard with no luck. I chase after the kitten and as Im about to reach it Jellal picks it up.

I look and see that the wild goose chase ended up getting closer little by little to him, I didn't even realize. "Why didn't you help me before?" I say glaring at him. He smirks, "It was funny watching you chase the kitten I didn't have the heart to stop you" he says innocently.

I glare at him, I look at the kitten and see how dirty it is. "It needs a bath" I say. "Yeah it does I can't even tell what color it is" he says. We walk into his house, we walk through the door and we step into the kitchen. I walk toward kitchen sink and turn it on to warm water and then put a wash cloth to block the water from draining.

"What are you doing" I hear Jellal ask me, "Im turning on some water to wash the kitten" I answer. "And why are you doing this in my house?" he ask. I turn toward him, he finally put on a shirt, a white plain t-shirt.

"Because it would be dumb to go all the way to my house when we could do it here" I say and start walking farther into the house to the bathroom, since our houses are similar in the lay out. I open the closet next to the bathroom and get a towel.

I put the towel next to the sink, "Hand me the kitten" I say and Jellal hands me the kitten. "Well, don't just stand their help me" I say. He stands next to me by the sink and then we both start to wash the kitten.

After were done we discover that the cat has white fur and that it's a girl, "Aww she's so cute" I say while petting her. Currently were sitting on his couch with the kitten in between us.

"What should we name her?" I ask him. "Don't know, don't care" he says with his hands behind his head.

"Jerk" I say, I start to think of names and look at her pretty white fur. "Why don't we name her...snow!" I say then lift her up. "Snow?" Jellal repeats, "Yeah, because of her fur" I say while smiling at the kitten.

"I guess" he says, "Then its decided her name will be snow" I say while petting the kitten. Then I gasp, "What is it?" Jellal ask. "I just remembered that Laxus is allergic to cats" I say.

"Oh yeah, I guess were going to have to drop her off in the shelter" Jellal says casually. "What! no! we can't do that" I say. "Don't you know what they do to the in those places" I whisper while covering snows ears.

"Well, then what do you suggest Scarlet" he says. I think about it and then look around the house and then back at him as if reading my mind, "No" he says.

"Please Jellal, let her stay here" I say with big eyes then pick up the kitten and put her face next to mine, looking at him with big eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" he says then moves farther from us, But I just move closer. "Please" I say again. He sights in defeat, "Fine" he says.

"Yes!" I yell and stand up and dance around the room with the kitten. "You weirdo, give me the kitten your weirdness is going to rub off on her" he says then stands up and snatches the kitten away.I glare at him, then my phone starts ringing I don't check the caller ID and just answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Erza were in the hell are you?!" I hear Grays voice on the other line._

"huh" I say confused

 _"The meeting is about to start in a couple of minutes were are you?"_

"The meeting?" I move the phone from my ear and check the time its 9 in the morning, The important meeting!

 _"Erza! you still there?"_

"Crap! Gray, you and Natsu stall them"

 _"Huh? stall them?"_

"Yes, stall them get in a fight with Natsu I don't care just buy me 20 minutes"

 _"Fight with Natsu? you don't have to tell me twice' Hey flame brain!" I hear him say before I hang up._

"Out of the things why would I say fight Natsu" I scold myself. Oh well ill deal with the damage when I get their.

I look at Jellal he's sitting on the couch with the kitten on his lap. "I have to go" I say and then pick up my purse and jacket from where I left them on the coffee table when I came in.

Then I leave and run to my car and quickly drive to the office, when I get there I see the entire office is a mess. I see Natsu and Gray in the middle of the room ready to punch each other but as soon as they see me they stop.

"You two follow me well deal with this later" I say and they nod fast. We begin to walk to the meeting, everyone assumes were late because of the fight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal Day**

After a four hour long meeting I want nothing more then to crash on my bed. Thank god since I have been working so many late nights I'm ahead of my work so I can go home early.

I drive home and as soon as I get inside of my room I jump onto my bed and fall asleep. Im awaken by a loud knocking on my door. I get up and walk to the door, I open it and I see Mira standing there with tears in her eyes.

I quickly pull her inside the house, "Mira whats wrong why are you crying?" I ask her. "Its Freed Erza we broke up..." she says then starts crying.

I pull her to the living room and we sit on the couch, "Wait why what happened?" I ask her, "We got into an argument and out of anger I said I wanted to brake up with him and then he agreed" she says.

I sight, "Oh Mira, relax Im sure when he comes to his senses he will call you and apologize" I say. She stops crying, "You think so" she says.

I smile at her, "Im sure plus this is the third time this has happen" I say and smile at her. Then she smiles, "Yeah I guess your right I am being a little dramatic" she says.

"Im telling you to stop watching those shows of yours so much" I say then we both start laughing. "Why do you look so tired?" she asks me. "I just woke up" I say. "You lazy bum you slept all afternoon" she says.

"As if your one to judge me Mira you used to sleep for an entire day!" I say, she starts to laugh. I stand up and walk to the liquor cabinet and pull out a bottle of wine and 2 glasses and bring it back to the living room.

I open the bottle and pour us some drinks, "It's been a while since we have had a drink together hasn't it Erza" she says while sipping her wine. I nod, then she starts laughing.

"Remember the time we got drunk and ended up working as show girls for the night in Las Vegas" she says and continues laughing. I start laughing also, "Remember when we got drunk and trashed your ex's car" I say. We continue laughing and talking about the stupid things we have done.

"Oh guess what happened this morning" I say to Mira. "What?", "I found this kitten right as I'm about to go to work and". I ended up telling her everything that had happened that morning.

She starts laughing, "So you and Spanish have a kitten together how cute" she say but then a look of horror passes through her face.

"Erza you idiot do you know what you have done!" she says then takes my shoulders and shakes them. "What?" I ask, "You now have a reason to see him, which means you are going to fall in love with him!" she yells.

"No Mira were not going to fall in love because of a cat" I say. "Thats what you say now" she whispers, I laugh at her and she hits me on the shoulder.

After that Mira leaves since she has to work tomorrow, Mira's family owns their own restaurant and she's the bartender. I continue to stay in the living room finishing off the bottle of wine, since tomorrows Saturday offices are closed.

My phone starts to ring, "Hello" I say.

 _"Hey Erza, its me" I hear Laxus say on the other line._

"Ah Laxus, whats up"

 _"Im calling to tell you I'm going on a business trip"_

"Again?"

 _"Yeah, this client is very important man I need to make sure he signs the deal'_

"When will you be back?"

 _"I don't know in a couple of weeks"_

"That long..." I whisper more to myself but he hears

 _"Erza are you okay? you seem different lately"_

"Im fine just tired"

 _"If you say so, anyway I have to go bye"_

"Bye" I say then we both hang up. I sight, he just came back and he's leaving already. I decide to drink more wine and open another bottle.

After finishing another bottle of wine I decide to get up and go to bed. I pass out as soon as I hit the bed not even bothering to cover myself.

When I wake up I have a small headache, not too bad I've had worse. I go downstairs and take a pill for my head. Still half asleep I hear a knock coming from the door, I walk to it and open it not bothering to check my appearance.

When I open the door I see Jellal, as soon as he sees me he chuckles. "Did I wake you?" he ask, I shake my head, "I just got up" I say.

"I can tell" he says, then he lifts his hands and I see Snow. "I need you to take her today, my sister is coming to look at the house and she's allergic to cats" he says.

I take Snow from his hands and pick her up, I nod my head. Then he hands me a bag, "Whats this?" I ask. "Food for her and some toys, I bought them yesterday I assume you don't have any" he says.

I smile at him and thank him, then he leaves saying his sister should be there soon. I put Snow down on the floor and let her run free. I decide to take a shower then go buy some stuff for Snow since I don't want to free load off Jellal.

I put her in the kitchen were theirs only tile, so if she does use the bathroom it will be easier to clean. I lock the house and drive to the pet store, I go in and buy what she needs plus more since I'm an animal lover I can't help but spoil them.

When I get home, I see Snow sleeping on the ground. I take out the bed I bought her and put it down next to her and carefully lift her up and put her inside. I take out all the other stuff I bought for her and set it down on the table.

I hear knocking coming from the front door and go open it. When I open the door I am surprised to see who's standing there. "Simon and Millianna?" I say shocked and confused.


	6. Chapter 5

**Simon and Millianna**

When I open the door I am surprised to see who's standing there. "Simon and Millianna?" I say shocked and confused. "Hello Erza" Simon says. "W-What are you two doing here? And how do you know were I live?" I ask.

"Wally told us were you lived" Simon answers, "Why are you here?" I ask. "We came to properly apologize" Millianna says. "What?", "For the past 3 years we have felt guilty that we never apologized to you" Simon says sincerely.

I sight and open the door wider, "Come in" I say, they looked confused not expecting me to let them in. They come in and we walk to the living room, they sit down on the couch and I sit in Laxus's Black leather single seat.

Simon breaks the silence, "Erza we are sincerely sorry for causing you pain and having a secret relationship behind your back" he says. I sight and try to meet their eyes but I can't it feels like they ripped open an old wound.

I look down at Simons hands and see a ring, "You guys got married?" I say not moving my gaze away from his ring.

"Yeah we did 2 years ago" he answers. I nod my head, "Erza, me Simon are expecting our first child" Millianna says. I look up at her surprised, It isn't till then do I notice her small baby bump underneath her dress.

"We wanted to come here to ask if you and your husband would like to be the baby's god parents" Simon says. "What?" I say shocked, "Erza we miss your friendship more then anything we will do anything for you to forgive us" Millianna says sincerely.

Before I have a chance to respond the front door opens, "Erza were are you!" I hear Jellal yell then he walks to the living and sees us. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were expecting company" he says as he walks closer to me.

Simon stands up, "You must be Erza's husband" he says. Jellal chuckles and I blush, "No this is Jellal my next door neighbor not my husband" I say. "Oh I'm sorry, It just Wally had told me that Erza's husband had this weird thing on his eye" he says while rubbing his neck embarrassed.

Then I laugh, "As if I would marry Scarlet she would kill me before the wedding with that temper of hers" Jellal says. I stop laughing and glare at him, he smirks at me and pinches my cheek I try to bite his hand and he moves it away, then he sits down next to me on the arm of the chair. "Where is your husband Erza?" Millianna asks me, "Working he's always busy" I say.

"What does he do?" Simon asks sitting back down on the couch with Millianna, "He's the CEO of fairy tail lightning" I answer. I see their mouths open shocked, "No wonder you can afford a house like this Er-chan" Millianna says calling me by my old nickname out of habit.

"What about you Jellal what do you do?" Simon ask still shocked, "Oh I own a chain of world wide hotels, The tower of heaven" he answers. They looked even more shocked, "The five star hotel in down town?" Simon says.

Jellal nods his head, "Millianna wanted to go their for our honey moon but it was too expensive" he says still shocked. "Oh, will you like me to give them a call, I can ask them to let you stay the weekend for free in the deluxe room" Jellal says casually and takes out his phone ready to call them.

"No wait, um Erza we would like your answer on wither or not you forgive us" Simon says becoming serious again. I look at him and give him a small smile, "I forgive you and Millianna, Simon take Jellal's offer and go with Millianna" I say.

They both smile and hug me, In the background we hear Jellal making them reservations for next weekend. After that they thank Jellal repeatedly and then leave since Millianna has a doctors appointment, me and Jellal walk them back to the door then walk back to the living room.

Jellal and I sit down on the couch were Simon and Millianna were sitting, "What did they mean by you forgiving them?" he asks me. "Before I got married to Laxus, Simon and I dated, but we broke up when I found out he was cheating on me with Millianna" I say.

He flicks me on the fore head, "Ow what was that for" I hiss. "Why didn't you tell me before then I wouldn't have given them a free room" he says. I chuckle, "They deserve a free room" I say, he looks at me confused.

"You've seen the way I act Jellal, Simon had to deal with my crap for 11 years he was bound to get annoyed and leave" I say while looking down. I feel a hand go around my back, I look up and see Jellal smiling at me.

"Truthfully, you are a pain in the ass" he says, then I flick him on the forehead. "Asshole, get out" I say standing up. He grabs my hand before I can walk away, "But you make life interesting" he says then stands up and leaves.

When he's gone I smile, and walk to the kitchen and see a mess. I look in the middle of the room and see Snow laying down looking at me. "That jerk is rubbing of on you" I say and start to clean up.

00000000000000000000

After cleaning the kitchen I get a call from Lucy, we agree to all have dinner at my place. I start to cook, and immediately become happy. I haven't cooked in a while, as Im about to finish I hear the door bell. I yell that the doors open, then I see Mira. "Oh Mira I didn't expect you" I say and continue to cook, she sits down on the stool behind me at the breakfast counter as I stir the pasta.

"Yeah I saw a zit on my face and while I popped it I thought of you" she says while smiling joking. "Oh Mira you have always had such a way with words" I say sarcastically."Is someone coming over?" she asks. I nod my head, "Yeah just Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy" I say. She nods her head.

Then she sees Snow on the floor by her feet and screams, I look up at her. "Why are you screaming?" I ask, then she starts laughing and picks her up. "I thought it was a rat" she says giggling while carrying and petting her.

"So this is the kitten you share with Spanish" she says. I nod my head then remember what happened earlier today and tell her about how Simon and Millianna came and how Jellal acted when they left. "Omg!" she says, "I know right I never would have thought they would come visit me" I say. "No not that moron about what Spanish told you" she says.

I give her a look, "don't start Mira" I say. "Fine, but I'm still telling you, stay away from him!" she says. After that I finish cooking and right on time the others come.

While were eating and laughing talking about old times, my phone starts to ring. I stand up and walk to the living room. "Hello" I say.

 _"Hey Erza its me" I hear Laxus voice._

"Ah Laxus, did you need something?"

 _"I can't make it tomorrow, I have to leave earlier then expected for Europe"_

"But tomorrow we are having dinner with our grandfathers"

 _"Yeah I'm sorry ill make it up to them and you, its just I have to leave tonight"_

"Well, its unavoidable I guess well just do it another time"

 _"Thanks Erza, ill call you when I get there"_

"Okay, bye"

 _"Bye"_ he says then we both hang up. I sight, they were looking really forward to that dinner since its also our 3 year anniversary. "Are you okay" I hear someone say I turn and see Mira standing at the door way.

I smile, "Yeah I'm fine" I say and walk with her back to the kitchen. Pretty soon we are all laughing and eating Strawberry cheese cake that I baked.

Its gets late and everyone leaves until its just me and Mira. "It was fun to see everyone again its has been a while" she says while washing the dishes. Im sitting at the breakfast counter talking to her, "Do you think I'm annoying?" I ask her.

She starts laughing, "Very" she says joking then finishes drying the last dish and puts it on the rack. And turns to look at me, "Im just kidding Erza I don't think you're annoying, why do you ask?" she says.

"Im just thinking about what happened earlier" I say. "Erza I don't think Simon got sick of you" she says. I look at her confused, "You don't" I say. "Erza you and Simon were very different, and besides the only reason you ever even dated him was because you felt bad for him" she says while leaning on the sink.

"Yeah but I loved him" I whisper, she walks toward me and hugs me and pets my hair. "I know you did Erza" she says. After that Mira goes home, I change into my pajamas. Snow climbs into the bed with me, and we fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Gray's safety**

I am awaken when I hear a noise coming from downstairs, nobody has the key to the house but me and Laxus.I pick up a random pipe thats laying around. Why is they're a pipe here? I think but then shake my head.

Ill think about it later, I walk downstairs and realize the noise is coming from the kitchen. I walk Into the kitchen and sight in relief when I see Jellal's head inside the fridge.

When he hears me sight he closes the fridge door and looks at me. "Jellal what are you doing here and how did you get in!?" I ask. He sits down at the counter and starts to eat what ever he found, "You know Erza it's a really bad idea to leave your key under the mat, when people break in thats the first place they check" he says while eating, I glare at him.

I walk to the fridge and pull out the last piece of strawberry cheese cake. I sit down next to Jellal and start to eat it when I see Jellal's fork steal a piece. "Hey!" I yell with cheese cake in my mouth careful not to spit it anywhere.

He looks at me and chuckles, then eats the cake piece and leaves the fork in his mouth as he pulls out his phone and aims it at me. I glare at him, as he takes a picture and starts laughing I swallow my cake, "Why did you take a picture of me?" I say mad.

Then he shows me the picture, "Look at you, you look like a squirrel with nuts in your cheeks and while pouting" he says, I try to snatch his phone but he hides it before I can grab it.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" I ask when I finish my piece of cake. "I came because I was hungry" he answers. "So you came to free load" I say glaring at him.

"Pretty much" he says and nods his head. "You own world wide 5 star hotels and you still come free load off of me" I say shaking my head in disappointment.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you why did you have a pipe when you walked in, I mean out of everything why a pipe?" he says. "...I just found it..." I say just as confused as him. "...You found a random pipe?" he says. I nod my head, "..." We both stay quiet for a couple of seconds thinking about how weird that is.

"Well, anyway if your done free loading, the doors over there, I have to get ready for work" I say and stand up and go upstairs to take a shower. When I get inside the bathroom I hear the front door close.

000000000000

After I get ready for work I head out. Just as I was about to go out to lunch, Lucy runs into my office out of breath. "E-Erza come quick, Its Gray he's in a fight!" she says. "Tell Natsu and Gray that i'll deal with them later" I say not paying attention still looking at a paper.

"He's not fighting Natsu!" she says, I look up at her surprised. I stand up and she's ahead of me, I follow her out to the parking lot running. Gray never gets into fights unless its with Natsu.

When I get there I see gray in a choke hold, when he sees me he runs behind me and hides scared. I look at the person and I am surprised. "J-Jellal?" I say surprised. "Oh Scarlet! I didn't know you worked here" he says casually as if he wasn't tying to kill Gray a moment ago.

"Jellal why are you hurting my employs" I say sternly. He glares at Gray thats hiding behind me I feel Gray shake a little, "That son of bitch tried to touch my sister!" he screams in rage. I have never heard Jellal scream before, Is it me or did I hear an accent again.

"Jellal calm down and tell me what happened" I say walking toward him feeling Gray run off most likely to hide behind someone els.

"I came to pick up my younger sister and I saw this, Pervert! in his underwear pinning Juvia to the wall" he says glaring at Gray who's now hiding behind Lucy. I look at Gray and see he's in his underwear.

"Gray put your clothes on" I say, Lucy realizes he's hiding behind her and runs away not wanting to get hit by accident by Jellal.

Then Jellal tries to go to him but someone stands in front of Gray. "Stop it big Brother! Juvia is telling you this is a misunderstanding" Juvia says, Gray starts to hide behind her.

"Yeah it's a misunderstanding" he says Jellal glares at him and he shuts up. "Wait Juvia is your sister?" I say confused. "Of course she is" Jellal says in an obvious tone

"But Juvia is so sweet and nice...what the hell happened with you" I say confused. He glares at me and walks toward me. "Now listen here Scarlet! I know you got some little crush on me-" he starts but I cut him off. I scoff, "Crush on you! you wish!" I say, and pretty soon were arguing.

Slowly Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia start to back away. They turn around ready leave. "Where do you think your going!" me and Jellal yell at the same time and they turn back around.

"Now Scarlet, Ill deal with you later, right now I have to kick that guys ass" he says pointing to Gray thats hiding behind Juvia again. I try to grab his arm to hold him back but he's stronger and he ends up dragging me with him, while he walks closer to Gray.

"Juvia wants you to stop it Jellal" Juvia says as he gets closer and stops in front of them. "This guy was in his underwear!" Jellal yells. "Gray has a stripping habit" Natsu says out of nowhere.

Jellal scoffs, "As if I would believe that" he says, then we all look at Gray and as if right on time he's in his underwear again. Jellal looks at him surprised, "I told you" Natsu says. Gray looks down and realizes he's in his underwear and quickly changes into his clothes.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to pin my sister to the wall!" he says, he is about to punch him. "Stop it Jellal! Juvia and Gray are in love and have been sleeping together for a year!" Juvia screams.

Everyone gets quiet, none of us knowing how to respond. "I knew it!" we all hear Natsu say, and as if he set off a bomb Jellal goes to punch Gray, now more angry then he was before. I quickly move in front of jellal with my back toward him in an attempt to hold him back.

"Quickly Gray run!" I yell while I could hold back Jellal. I see Gray grab Juvia's hand and run off with her, somehow in his underwear again. I look around and see Natsu and Lucy are gone, not wanting to get in Jellal's bad side if they had stayed longer.

After Gray and Juvia are out of site Jellal stops, I breath a sight of relief and pull away from him then turn around and meet his eyes.

He looks miserable, I look at him confused. "Whats wrong Jellal" I ask. He falls to the floor and starts sobbing (anime style) while holding onto my legs. "What Im I going to do Erza my sweet innocent little sister, is dating a weird pervert!" he yells and cry's harder. "Ah, Jellal you know Gray isn't that bad?" I say not sure what to say.

He stops crying and stands up with a look of seriousness suddenly on his face then he starts glaring at me, "Not that bad? Scarlet, he can't even keep his clothes on" he hisses. What in the? How the hell did he go from sobbing to glaring at me.

He flicks me on the forehead, "Ow! why did you do that!" I yell mad. "Thats for letting him go" he says then turns around and leaves. I watch as he gets in his car and drives off.

"He is defiantly bi-polar" I say in conclusion nodding my head then I go inside to see if Natsu and Lucy would like to go eat lunch together.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Late night talks**_

( Erza's point of view )

Currently I'm in my office, I look at the clock and see its about to be midnight. I sigh, then I get up and stretch. Gray and Juvia didn't return to the office after what happened, so I had to do their work. I am very pissed I had to stay in the office and do their work.

But...Im happy that they're officially together. I smile, then I get my stuff and leave the office and drive home.

When I get there I unlock the door, and walk in. As soon as I step in a get a weird feeling, I walk deeper into the house and walk into the living room. When I walk into the living room all the lights are off but I see Laxus black one seater turned in the other direction, its back to me.

I walk further into the living room and suddenly the lights come on and the chair turns around, I see Jellal sitting there. He has Snow on his lap, he pets her fur like some villain in a movie would. "Where have you been?" he says in a stern voice still petting Snow.

"I was at the office..." I say confused, not sure what he is doing. "Jellal how did you get inside my house?" I say then glare at him. "That is not important" he says, I still glare at him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He continues to pet Snow, "I am here because you let that pervert leave with my sister, tell me were he lives and Ill leave now" he says. I look at him looking for any sign of him joking, but for once he's serious.

"No" I say sternly, "No?" he repeats not sure he heard right. "Thats right" I say and walk out of the living room and to the kitchen. I set my stuff on the counter as I hear his footsteps going to the kitchen. I open the fridge and get a beer.

I open it and close the fridge, when I close the fridge I see Jellal standing there. I take a sip of my drink when it gets taken away from me by Jellal. He takes a sip too, when he's done he looks at me. "Why won't you just tell me were he lives?" he says insisting I roll my eyes and take my drink back.

I walk to the breakfast counter and sit down. He follows me and sits next to me. "Im not going to tell you were he lives Jellal" I say and takes another sip of my drink. "Why not?" he says looking at me, then takes my drink again and takes a sip.

I glare at him and take it back, "Because Gray is one of my closes and dearest friends...plus" I say, toward the end looking away from him. "Plus?" he says wanting me to continue. I look back at Jellal, "Plus I have never seen Gray so happy...he really does care for Juvia you know" I say, then look down.

Jellal looks down and sighs, "I just don't want Juvia to get hurt..." he admits. I look up at him, "What do you mean?" I ask him, wanting to hear more of this. "Juvia has always had a hard time fitting in...people would always make fun of her, for her speech impediment..." he says.

"They would call her rain woman in high school since she loved the rain...I lost count how many people I have beat up for picking on her..." he says still looking down. I don't say anything, I just look at him listening closely.

"When Juvia was 16 she was in love with some guy, when he found out she had a crush on her and he asked her out...they started dating" he says, "What happened?" I whisper wanting to know more.

He sighs, "Juvia was very naive...she believed that they were soulmates...so a year into the relationship, she gave herself to him..." he whispers through clenched teeth. "But it turns out that he had made a bet with his friends, if he got to third base with her he would get $200..." he says then slams his fist on the counter.

"That son of bitch! Broke my little sisters heart!" he yells. Then takes a deep breath, "And the worst part is I couldn't even make him pay" he hisses. "Why?" I ask him, "His father is my fathers boss if I so much as laid a finger on him my father would lose his job" he says.

Then he looks up at me, "After that Juvia changed...she never let anyone near her heart...thats why I have to make sure no one hurts her" he says sincerely. I smile at him, "Don't worry Jellal, Gray isn't going to hurt Juvia...if he does I would personally help you hurt him" I say still smiling.

He smiles back at me, "You really think this guy likes her" he asks me. I nod my head, "Yeah I do...Gray has been with his share of women trust me when I say, I have never seen Gray look at someone els the same way he looks at Juvia" I say.

"Then I guess Ill let them be" he says then steals my beer again and drinks it, I snatch it back and finish it off. I stand up and throw away the empty beer can, I walk to the fridge and get 2. I walk back to the counter and hand one to Jellal.

He opens it and takes a sip, "Don't you have work tomorrow?" he asks me. I open my beer and take a sip, "No I have the day off" I say and sit down. "Theres something I have been wanting to ask you" Jellal tells me.

"What is it" I say and take a sip of my drink, "Why Simon?" he asks. I look at him confused, "I mean you don't look like the type that would go for someone like that" he says clearing up the misunderstanding.

I smile, "Simon had always had some sort of a crush on me so in middle school I felt bad and decided to date him" I say. He keeps his eyes on me, "How did you meet him?" he asks me. I look away from him and start to think, how did we meet? Then I remember.

"We met when I punched him in the nose" I say answering him. He looks at me confused, "We met in first grade and he told me that girls can't punch" I say. He starts laughing, "You met you first boyfriend when you punched him" he says and continues laughing.

"You should hear how Mira met Freed" I say, he looks at me. "Who's Mira?" he asks, "She's my best friend, but anyway you wanna hear how she met her boyfriend" I say.

He takes a sip of his drink, "How did they meet?" he asks. "They met when Mira was running from the police, she jumped on the back of his motorcycle and screamed 'Drive! Fucking Drive!' " I say then we both start laughing.

"3 years later and their still together" I say still laughing. When we both finish laughing I take a sip of my beer, then I remember the first time Simon asked me out.

"I remember the first time Simon asked me out" I say out loud, Jellal looks at me to continue. "It was in 3rd grade and we were in the playground, I was leaning against a tree reading when he came up to me and asked me out, I didn't like him but I didn't want to be mean and say no. So I hugged the tree and said the tree was my boyfriend" I say and start laughing.

He also starts laughing, "Omg, what did he say" he asks me. "He didn't say anything he just walked away, but I sort of felt bad because later on that day I saw him kicking the same tree" I say and Jellal laughs louder. "That part isn't funny Jellal!" I say scolding him, he ignores me and continues laughing.

When he finishes laughing he looks at and takes a sip of his drink, "Any other funny things ever happen to you Scarlet?" he asks me, smiling clearly amused. I glare at him, but then something els pops into my head and I look down. "What is it tell me?" he says.

I look back at him, "Well, I went to college in New York City, and I used to have this dog he was pretty big and he got sick so I took him to the vet and unfortunately we had to put him down because he had a tumor and I didn't want him in pain...but anyway I couldn't afford another taxi ride since I was a college student so I put him in a big suit case and took him on the subway" I say.

"Oh god" I hear Jellal, I smile. "Yeah well, anyway, I was getting off the train carrying the suitcase but it was really heavy, so some random guy saw me struggling with the bag and he offered to help me. Of course I accepted, then he asked me what was in the suit case, and I panicked..." I say.

"What did you say?" Jellal asks me, I look down embarrassed. "Well, I couldn't tell him my dead dog was in the suit case so I panicked and said a bunch of laptops, and of course he took off running with the suit case" I say and immediately I hear Jellal laughing I look and see he's laughing so hard he's holding onto his ribs.

"Could you imagine his surprise when he opened that suitcase" he says in between his laughter. I glare at him, "Laxus was nicer to me when I told him this stuff you jerk" I whisper to myself. He stops laughing, I look at him and see he has a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah Laxus" he mumbles and takes a drink from his beer. "Is something wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, I have never seen before. "Why Laxus?" he whispers, "Huh" I say not sure what he mean.

"Why did you have to be married to Laxus?" he says to me sincerely staring at my eyes, I keep my eyes on him and slowly we get closer to each other. Then our lips meet, he kisses me and closes his eyes, I stay shocked for a couple of seconds, but then slowly I close my eyes and softly kiss him back.

00000000

Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 8

_**True loves first kiss**_

I have always heard about how in fairytales the princess are awaken with true loves first kiss. I never believed such things, but as I kiss Jellal I know deep down in my heart this is what all those fairy tales talked about.

This is the amazing kiss that can cure and concur everything, this is the kiss that wakes me up from an internal sleep, this is my prince. My blue haired tattooed prince, he is far from perfect and he can be a jerk sometimes but...

I wouldn't trade him for anyone els in the world, he is my prince charming, my blue haired prince charming. I was on cloud nine, I was on top of the world, but then...I fell.

Suddenly I am pushed away, I open my eyes and see a stunned looking Jellal. I get back to my senses and realize what I just did, I just kissed my next door neighbor who also happens to be my husbands closes friend.

I quickly stand up and move away from him, he does the same. "J-Jellal we just..." I start confused and not sure what to say. "I-I should leave" he says with a blush on his face, Im also blushing. "Yeah I think you should" I say, then he runs out the room and leaves. When I hear the front door close I sigh and put my hands on my cheeks, there warm.

Then I smack myself on the forehead, what the hell did I do! I walk to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water, when Im done I look up at the mirror above the sink. I see my reflection looking back at me, I look at my cheeks and see they are still pink. Then I move my gaze to my lips, I remember the feeling of his lips against mine.

I put more cold water on my face, I have to snap out of it. Jellal is my husbands best friend, I can't be kissing him. It isn't till now do I realize how fast my heart is beating, I look at my arm and see goose bumps. I shake my head, I can't like Jellal! Im married!

Oh boy Mira was right, I should have stayed away from him. Mira! What will she do when she finds out, she will either have a stroke or start screaming in delight then have a stroke. Either way I cannot let Mira find out, I can't let anyone find out. Well, it shouldn't be that hard it's not like I was going to tell anyone and I'm sure Jellal won't tell anyone.

What if Laxus finds out? He won't get mad right? I mean he's technically cheated on me plenty of times, so why would he care. But Jellal is Laxus best friend, he has never slept with any of my friends. He's going to get mad because I kissed his best friend. Who says he's going to find out? A little voice in my head says.

I stop freaking out, thats right Laxus will never find out. Plus it's not like I slept with Jellal, I think to myself then I start laughing having everything figured out.

I go to my bedroom and change out of my clothes into my pajamas, thats right Laxus will never know, no one will ever know. I lay down in my bed and fall asleep quicker then usual with the alcohol in my system.

00000000000

( The Next Day )

I wake up when I feel something covering my face, I open my eyes and see Snow sleeping peacefully on top of my face. I gently pick her up and move her to my side, then I sit up and stretch. I get up and change out of my pajamas then go downstairs and make myself some breakfast.

I decide to make myself some eggs and toast, Im about to sit at the breakfast counter, but then I remember about how me and Jellal kissed their last night. I decide to sit at the dining table instead, I look around and realize how quiet it is.

I sigh, then I get up and put the dishes in the sink. After that I feed Snow, after I give her some food I have nothing els to do. I decide to go out window shopping, I get my purse and keys and leave.

I walk to the market, when I get there I forget about all my problems and walk around buying little things. I buy some ice cream and walk around, looking at stuff. I pass a cafe window, I stop and walk back.

Through the window I see Laxus drinking coffee with a girl. I turn away, isn't he supposed to be in Europe? I turn back at the window and look at the girl again, she sort of looks familiar. She turns a little and I get a better look at her, wait a minute isn't that, Cana?

What is she doing here? I see Laxus start laughing out loud at something she says. I take out my phone and call Laxus, I look through the window and see him take out his phone. He looks at the caller ID and presses something then puts it back down.

I hear through my phone the answer machine, I end the call. I look back at the window and see he's talking to Cana. And for the first time in a long time I feel the cold stab of jealousy, an old friend I haven't felt since Simon left me.

And just like hate and love, jealousy does truly make you do crazy things in its presence. I throw away my ice cream in a nearby garbage can and walk into the Cafe. I walk straight up to Laxus and Cana, when he sees me, he looks surprised.

I smile at him, "Hello Laxus, I though you were in Europe?" I say innocently. "E-Erza" Laxus says surprised. I look at Cana, she smiles at me. "Are you one of Laxus friends?" she asks me, I smile even wider. "Silly, Im Laxus wife!" I say then start laughing innocently.

She looks surprised, "You must be Cana!" I say in a sweet voice. Then I glare at her and stop smiling, "The slut that broke Laxus heart and ran off to Paris to with one of his friends, Hibiki right?, how is he anyway?" I say. She looks even more surprised, I look at Laxus and he has the same face.

I look back at Cana and smile at her, then I grab a handful of her hair and slam her face into the table. Laxus stands up pulls me away from her, but not before I grab one of the cups of water and throw the liquid at her.

By now everyone is looking at us, Laxus pulls me out of the cafe as I yell out threats at Cana. When he pulls me out of the cafe he glares at me. "Why did you do that!" he yells in rage, Laxus is the one person you really don't want to piss off. But Im also someone that you wouldn't want to piss off.

"Laxus what the hell are you doing with her! " I yell in equal rage, "What is it to you! I can do what ever the hell I want! I don't need your permission for anything!" he yells. "You should listen to me since you never do anything right!" I yell.

"Why would I listen to you! What do you think I love you or something?! You know I'm starting to understand more and more why he left you!" he yells in rage glaring at me, then he stops when he sees my face. A look of regret crosses his face, but it's too late to take it back.

I stop glaring at him, I feel tears in my eyes. "Erza I'm sorry-" he starts but glare at him again. "Don't!" I yell, feeling more tears in my eyes. "Don't you ever mention him! Don't bring him into this!" I scream in rage, then run off.

I hear Laxus yelling out to me, telling me he's sorry but the damage has been done already, and theres no way to take it back. I keep running as I feel tears go down my cheeks at the mention of him.

00000000

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**_Video_**

I run away from Laxus, hearing him yell after me as I do. But I don't stop, I keep running. I want just want to leave, I want to get away from that Cafe. I want to get away from Laxus.

But most of all I want to forget what he said...

But then I stop running, I sigh. _Running from your problems is a race you'll never win,_ I remember my grandfather telling me. Then I scream out of frustration, people stop walking and look at me, then start whispering to themselves.

I glare at them, they walk away, I realize I'm in front of a bar. I walk in and take a seat on one of the stools. And decide to drink my troubles away, even if its just for a while I want to forget again.

00000

I am awaken when I feel a light hitting my eyes, after a couple of moments I open them. I look at the ceiling and notice it looks different, I sit up. I immediately regret it, I feel a horrible pain in my head. I hold onto it to ease the pain.

I look around and realize this isn't my room, I start to freak out a little. I look down and realize I'm in my underwear only wearing a dress shirt over it. It's a man's dress shirt, this is definitely not my shirt. I start to panic more, I look around the room for my clothes.

Then a door I didn't realize was there opens, I look and see Jellal come out with a tooth brush inside his mouth, he's wearing sweat pants and no shirt, again. I breath a sight of relief, "Jellal where are we?" I ask him. "In my room" he says in an obvious tone while leaning against the doorway.

"Why am I in your room?" I ask, he smiles. "You were so wasted last night" is all he says then goes back into what I assume is the bathroom. I get off the bed and follow him inside, ignoring the pounding pain in my head from the hangover.

I open the door and see him spitting toothpaste from his mouth into the sink, I walk closer to him. "What happened?" I ask him not remembering anything. He looks at me, "I got a call from some bartender last night telling me how their was some crazy drunk girl with red hair in his bar was threatening everyone" he says then starts rinsing his mouth.

"Why would they call you?" I ask him as he puts water in his mouth then spits it out, "I don't know, he said that it was the first number he saw in your phone" Jellal says. Then he opens a drawer under the sink, and pulls out a brand new tooth brush.

He hands it to me, I take it. He moves over and sits next to the sink on the white counter. I start to brush my teeth. I stop in the middle of brushing and look at him, "Wait, why am I only wearing a shirt?" I ask him. He starts laughing, I spit the tooth paste out of my mouth. "You pervert!" I yell, "Oh no, that was not me you undressed yourself" he says and starts laughing again.

"Liar" I say, then he takes out his phone and taps on it a couple of times. Then he hands me his phone, I see a video I press play. I look and see a drunk me, sitting on Jellal's bed, he must have recorded this yesterday. I see that Im already in the dress shirt in the video, I look at the video.

 _'Scarlet, what are you wearing?'_ I hear Jellal say behind the camera in the video.

I look at him/the camera, then smile wide. 'Im *Hic* wearing your shirt Jellal, silly goose!' I say then start laughing hysterically at my own joke.

I hear Jellal chuckle behind the camera, _'Why are you wearing my shirt?'_

'Becauseeee *Hic* I want to...and its comfortablesss' I say then giggle.

 _'What were you doing before I took out my phone Scarlet?'_

'I was changing *hic*'

 _'You were changing in front of me right? '_

I nod my head vigorously.

 _'And what did I tell you?'_

'You told me to stop! But I know you secretly *hic* wanted me to continue so I did!' I say then laugh

 _'Scarlet you do that you flashed me right? I can have you put in jail for that'_

I look at him for a couple of seconds quiet, then I burst out laughing, 'Silly Jellal! making stuff up'

Then I stop laughing and get really quiet and look away from the camera.

 _'Scarlet is something wrong?'_

I look at him, 'Nothings wrong Jellal...I just wished he was here...'

 _'Who?'_

I look at him with a sad look in my eye, but then smile wide, 'No one! I'm just being dumb' I say and start laughing like a drunk person again.

Then I look at him confused, 'but Jellal, why are you recording?' I ask in a little kid voice.

'As proof because I know your not going to believe me in the morning and...possibly future blackmail'

I look at him confuse, then start laughing. 'Jellal your funny! *hic*'

'Do you want to tell future sober Scarlet anything?'

I raise my hand up as if I had a beer, 'to *hic* enjoy life and party!' I say then fall on the bed and pass out. I hear Jellal laugh behind the camera then the video ends.

I look at Jellal and he starts laughing, "It isn't funny!" I yell, then I feel myself blushing from embarrassment.

Jellal stops laughing and looks at me, then he grabs my cheek and pinches it. "Your right it isn't funny..." he says in a calm voice. "Its hilarious!" he says then starts laughing again. I hit him, but he continues laughing. I walk out of the bathroom and go downstairs were I assume the kitchen is.

I find the kitchen, and open the fridge to see if theres any food. I hear Jellal's footsteps, I close the fridge and look at him he's still smiling, and still shirt less his six pack all out in the open. He walks toward me ready to say some remark about yesterday, I also walk toward him ready to threaten him to never show that video to anyone.

While Im walking toward him I slip, Im about to fall. I grab Jellal before I can fall to the floor taking him with me. We both fall on the floor, I end up top of Jellal. We both stay quiet, both us really close to each other.

I look at Jellal's eyes and he looks at mine, then slowly we both get closer to each other again, and our lips meet. We both close our eyes enjoying the moment...but its cut short. Suddenly we both hear something drop, we open our eyes and look toward the sound.

At the door way stands a very surprised Juvia and Gray, and on the floor lays a cake.

00000000

Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 10

_**The past**_

At the door way stands a very surprised Juvia and Gray, and on the floor lays a cake, that I assume the brought to make amends with Jellal.

Jellal and I quickly pull away from each other, both Juvia and Gray look at what were wearing. Oh crap, I'm in only a shirt and Jellal is only in pants. Juvia is the one to break the awkward silence, "Juvia thought Erza was married?" she says in a low voice.

"Erza is married" Gray answers, I am about to explain but Jellal beats me to it. He quickly stands up and walks to Juvia, "Juvia this isn't what it looks like-" he gets cut off when a clean crisp slap is heard.

Gray and I are surprised as we look at Juvia and Jellal, Juvia just slapped Jellal. "Erza is married Jellal...what is the matter with you? Do you want to be like mom?" she says as tears gather in her eyes she walks away, we hear the front door slam close.

Jellal snaps out of it, and goes after Juvia. Im still on the ground, I look down. I hear Gray sigh, I hear his footsteps walking toward me. Then I feel something cover my shoulders, I look and see Grays jacket. I look up at him, he smiles at me.

"Oh Erza, Im not going to ask about what I just saw now because I see you don't want to really talk about it...but I will like an answer someday" he says. I smile at him, "Thank you Gray" I say. "Out of all the guys, Jellal really? Im sure you can do better" he says.

I chuckle, he stands up, I do also. "I should leave" I say, he nods his head. I walk to the back screen door and leave. I open the alley door and walk next door to my home and take a very needed shower.

When I get out of the shower I go down stairs and see Jellal sitting in the living room. I walk toward him, he's wearing fresh clothes. When he sees me he looks up at me, "I brought your stuff back" he says.

I sit down next to him the couch, "What happened with Juvia?" I ask him. He looks at me and chuckles, then looks down. "Nothing really..." he says while looking at his hands.

He keeps his eyes down, I lean against his shoulder. "Were a mess aren't we?" I whisper. He chuckles, "Yeah we are..." he whispers. He puts his hand around my back, "Do you want to tell me why you decided to get drunk yesterday?" he asks looking ahead.

I sigh, "I saw Laxus on a date with his ex" I say, "Ouch" he says. "That wasn't the bad part...its what he said to me after words..." I whisper feeling tears gather in my eyes. Jellal notices, "What did Laxus say to you?" he asks.

"He brought up someone very precious to me" I say, "Simon?" he asks. I shake my head, "No not Simon" I say. "Then who?" he asks generally interested.

"Someone that never got to see the light of day..." I whisper Jellal stops looking ahead and turns to me. "S-Scarlet you..." he starts understanding exactly what I meant. I look at him, "Laxus was talking about my child that I miscarried..." I whisper.

Jellal still looks at me surprised, "You never told me you and Laxus had a child..." he says. I shake my head, "It wasn't with Laxus it was with Simon...It's the main reason he left me..."I whisper. A single tear goes down my face, I wipe it away.

"Simon was so happy when I found out I was pregnant...I was happy too, but..." I sigh, "I wasn't ready for a child, we were college students we could just afford to take care of ourselves, we couldn't afford a child...we weren't ready" I say.

"I was under a lot of stress around that time...in result I lost the baby, after that Simon and I fell apart" I whisper. Then I smile, " But I remember feeling so excited...I had a small baby bump, since it didn't really stick out I always assumed it was going to be boy" I say.

"Simon always thought that I did it on purpose so we couldn't have a child...if only he knew...I cried every night for months after I miscarried, I still do sometimes...when I see kids playing in the park that would have been his age" I say.

I look back at Jellal, he's looking at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "You believe me...right?" I say worried. He smiles and pulls me into a hug, "Yeah Scarlet I believe you" he says, I breath a sigh of relief.

When we pull away, I wipe away the tears that were on my cheeks. "Why was Juvia so mad?" I ask, he sighs. "It's our mother..." he says, "She wasn't exactly faithful to my father...Juvia and I have different fathers thats why Juvia has our mothers last name instead of mine and my father" he says.

"When mom was pregnant with Juvia my father found out she had cheated so he didn't allow mom to give Juvia our last name...Juvia grew up being bullied for being a result of an affair...she's very against cheating..." he says.

"She just doesn't want anyone els to feel the pain she had to feel..." he whispers. I nod my head understanding. "You know what were doing is wrong right?" he says. I nod my head, "Yeah its wrong but Laxus has cheated on me multiple times...besides this is more a contract rather then marriage" I say.

He stands up suddenly, "Contract?!" he says in an angry voice. I look up at him, "Yeah, it was a deal, the reason that we got married was to make our grandfathers happy" I say and stand up also. "What the hell is the matter with you!" he yells.

I start to glare at him, "What is wrong with me?!" I yell. "Marriage is something sacred between two people that care about each other, not some business contract!" he yells in rage. I walk closer to him also mad, "Marriage is just an agreement that last until two people get tired of each other, you of all people should know that" I hiss, aiming right for his Achilles heel.

He fumes, he raises his hand and for a second I think he is going to hit me. But instead he grabs the table lamp behind me and throws it to the ground in rage, I look as the glass breaks into pieces.

He walks out slamming the front door behind him, I kick the side table were the lamp previously was, in rage successfully denting it. I walk to the kitchen and decide to get a beer to ease my nerves, but when I open it I decide against it and throw it away. Its what got me in this situation in the first place anyway.

00000000

Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 11

_**Missing Him**_

It has been about a week since Jellal stormed out of my house, I haven't been to work in week either. I don't want to face Gray and especially not Juvia. Im probably going to get fired if I keep calling off, but I don't really care.

I have enough money to last me a while, it's not like it would hard to get another job also. I know plenty of people who have offered me bigger and better jobs.

I haven't seen Laxus either, but I suppose thats understandable. Last time we saw each other we didn't exactly end on good terms. He texted me after words saying he really did have a business trip to go on, so he won't be around for a while.

I haven't see Jellal either, I got a feeling he's on a business trip somewhere. Later that day when he stormed out of the house I saw him go into a cab with a suit case.

I haven't talked to anyone for week, I haven't gotten out of the house. Mira has texted me a couple of times, I just tell her that Im sick and I want to be alone for a while. She's worried about me, but she can understand I want to be alone.

I keep thinking about Jellal, it seems as if my thoughts somehow always end up going back to him. What is he doing? Is he doing okay?...Does he ever think about me?

I hate when I catch myself thinking about him however, because each time it just proves to me something that I don't want to know. Something I don't want to believe, feelings I don't want to admit I have.

But you can't run from your feelings forever, I know Im going have to admit it one of these days. But I want to put it off as long as I could. Maybe somewhere deep down Im hoping that if I ignore these feelings long enough they really will go away. Oh, if only life was that simple.

Currently Im laying in bed snuggled in the sheets with Snow next to me. Jellal hasn't come to get her in a while. I don't mind, she keeps me company. I begin to pet Snow and then start to make a mental list of things I should probably do today, but might end up blowing off like I have done for the past week.

I begin to think of when I found Snow, I smile. It feels like months ago, a picture of shirtless Jellal just woken up goes through my head. I chuckle, feeling a small blush on my cheeks, stupid boy. But I miss that stupid boy.

I sit up on the bed when I hear a car's engine, it sort of sounds like Jellal's car. I quickly get of the bed, Snow looking at me wide eyed then getting off the bed and running out of the room, I walk toward the window. I look next door and see a car parked in front, through the car window and see Jellal.

A sudden feeling of happiness overcomes me, I quickly run out of the room and out the front door. When I get outside I'm out of breath, Jellal gets out of the car and sees me, he looks at me confused not expecting for me to even want to see him. Let alone go outside and greet him right away after he gets home.

When he gets to the side walk, I run into his arms and hug him tightly. I feel the breath from his lungs get knocked out, but I don't care. It doesn't make me hug him less, I have my hands tightly wrapped around him. My face on his chest, since I'm shorter then him.

I hear him chuckle, "You missed me that much Scarlet?" I hear him say then wrap his arms around me returning the embrace. I smile into his chest when I feel his arms around me, "Yeah I did" I say. "I missed the hell out of you, you stupid man" I say.

"Don't you know how to make a woman feel special" he says jokingly. I chuckle, but don't release him. He puts his chin on my shoulder, "You really missed me Scarlet?" he whispers into my ear not sure whether I was joking or not. I nod my head, "Yeah I really did" I say.

I finally pull away from him, our hands are locked together were standing right in front of each other, I look up at him. He smiles at me, and puts his hand on my cheek. Rubbing his thumb on it then showing it to me, theres liquid on it. I put my hand next to my eye and see I had shed a couple of tears.

"Do you act this way when Laxus comes back business trips also?" he asks with a cold face. I shake my head "I have never acted this way toward anyone but you Jellal" I say in a soft voice. I see the look in his eyes change, "What are you doing to me Scarlet?" he asks more to himself.

"You know I ask myself the same thing about you" I say. He looks down then back at me, then takes a step back pulling his hands away. I frown, the sudden warmth from my hands gone. "I don't believe in cheating Erza whether it's a fake relationship or not" he says.

My heart gets ripped in half, I put up a horrible attempt of a smile. "I-I...Understand" I say, I turn around feeling the cold air hitting straight on my back. I begin to walk back home slowly, every step my knees getting weaker.

Tears going down my cheeks, taking all my might not to cry out and start sobbing on the floor there and now, not caring who saw me. As I walk closer to the front door, I keep hoping to hear Jellal say something, anything.

Hoping that he will say stop, or come and embrace me like the movies. But he doesn't I don't turn around, I continue to walk forward my back to the man...to the man I love...

I put my hand on the door knob and open the door, and walk into the house. I look down and put my face in my hands. I hear the door close, but instead of silence coming after I hear someones footsteps. I turn and see Jellal standing a couple of feet from me, he has tears in his eyes.

"Cheating goes against everything I believe in...but for you...I would go against everything" he says. As if on cue we both run toward each other and lock into a kiss. We stop for air, "This is wrong" I whisper, our foreheads leaning against each others. He slouches a little because of the height difference, "When have I ever done anything right?" he whispers. Then continues kissing me, I don't stop him, just like how I don't stop him when we make it to my bedroom. And just like I don't stop when we become one.

00000000

Please review! :)


	13. Chapter 12

_**Morning After**_

I open my eyes, I feel somebody hugging me. I look up a little and see Jellal looking down at me, smiling playing with my hair. I smile back at him, "Good morning sleepy head" he says in a soft voice with a small accent. "How long have you been up?" I ask. He shakes his head, "Not long" he says.

"Why are you staring at me so much?" I ask jokingly, "I like looking at you" he response. "You know I have noticed, you have an accent in the morning when you first wake up" I tell him. He smiles, "Spanish is my first language, I can usually control my accent, but in the morning I'm too tired and lazy to control it" he says in a soft voice.

"So you are from Spain" I say more as a statement. He nods his head, "My father is originally from Spain, I lived there for the first 3 years of my life, until Juvia was born did we move to America and I learned english" he says.

"So you speak fluent Spanish?" I ask amazed, "Si señorita" he says in Spanish, I don't know what he said but it sounded nice coming from his mouth. "What did you just say?" I ask wanting to know, "Yes miss" he says. "Hmm you should speak Spanish more often, it sounds nice on your tongue" I say he smiles.

We keep our eyes locked, both of us cherishing the moment. "I wish I could stop time" he suddenly says. "Why?" I ask, "So I could stop time right now, and live in this moment forever, with you in my arms and the sun hitting your hair" he says.

I smile and look down, feeling a blush on my cheeks. "Aren't you quite poetic" I say then look up at him. "Say it in Spanish for me" I asks, he smiles. "Me gustaría poder detener el tiempo para permanecer en este momento para siempre" he says fluently, I smile wide and hug him.

Burying my face into his chest, he starts petting my hair. Then very quietly he begins to sing a song in Spanish. I don't know what he's saying, but I don't have to. I know he's singing me a love song in his native language, I smile into his chest. As I listen to his heartbeat and his voice together making a beautiful melody that I will never forget.

It is then when I truly understand what Jellal said, being in his arms, him singing me a song as he plays with my hair. I also want to stop time, I want to live in this moment forever.

If a sudden nuclear blast happened right now, I wouldn't be sad. I would be happy dyeing the arms of the man I love. At least then I would go to heaven and really will live in this moment forever, and who would object to that.

Being in the arms of the man you love is the most amazing feeling...

Jellal stops singing ending the song, I pull away from him and look at him. Theres a sad look in his eyes, my heart starts to beat fast. No, please no, I don't want this moment to end. I don't want to face reality yet.

"Is something wrong Jellal?" I ask a lump forming in my throat, a bad feeling in my gut. "Im moving" he says. My heart starts to slow down a little, calm down Erza nothing to panic about. "Where are you going?" I ask afraid of the answer.

He looks away from me, "Im moving back home...to Spain" he whispers in a sad voice. My heart rips open then falls to my stomach, "W-What?" I ask hoping and praying to anyone that will listen, that I heard wrong. And he isn't leaving.

"I had come back yesterday for the papers to put the house for sale" he says then looks back at me, he has tears in his eyes. He isn't lying, I know he isn't but, that doesn't stop me from hoping he is. Hoping that this is just some sick joke he thinks is funny. I look into his eyes for any hint that he's lying...but there is none.

"When?" I whisper so low you just could hear it, I feel tears gather in my eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. "In an hour" he replies in a low voice, I can't hold back my tears as they come crashing down. I sit up on the bed, he sits up also.

He takes my hands into his, "Come with me" he whispers. I look at him astonished, "What?" I whisper tears still coming down. "Come with me, we can both go to Spain together" he repeats. He looks me in the eye, "I-I love you Erza" he says.

My heart starts beating fast, thats the first time he has ever called me my name. "Lets run away to Europe together...It's not Paris, but I assure you its way better" he says in an attempt to convince me, he has a day dream look in his eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat, "I can't" I say. The look in his eyes leaves.

"Im sorry Jellal...but I can't just leave my life and run away to Spain with you" I say. "Is it because of Laxus?" he asks. I shake my head, "I just can't go with you Jellal...I need to stay married to Laxus...I need to make my grandfather proud of me" I say.

He gets off the bed, he has his back to me. "Your grandfathers happiness is worth more then yours" he says, "Yeah it is" I say then sniff. "When are you going to let yourself be happy Erza...don't you deserve happiness" he says then turns to me, "When are you going to put yourself first instead of others" he says.

I look back at him, my eyes and nose red from crying. He looks down then starts to get dressed, when he's done he looks back at me. "I will reschedule the flight, I will buy two one way tickets to Spain, I will schedule it to 6:30 pm tomorrow, if you change your mind you know where to find me" he says then turns to me and attempts to smile one last time before he walks out of the room.

00000000

Please review! :)


	14. Chapter 13

_**Should I or should I not**_

I look at Jellal as he walks out of my bedroom, memorizing every step he takes. Then listening as he goes down the stairs, the front door opens then closes. Every moment, every step he takes, my heart screaming at me to run after him. To go to Spain with him, run off into the sunset on a white horse with him.

But I don't move, I stay paralyzed to my spot on the bed. Just sitting their, like an old doll on a shelf. For a second, I asks myself whether or not Im breathing. Then slowly tears begin to flow again down my cheeks, thats when I know I'm alive and breathing.

All of this pain gives me the answer, I then move into a crouching position. Hugging my knees as tears flow down my face. I begin to sob, to cry and scream gripping my hair tightly, ripping some of it out. Hoping that the pain will somehow ease, or at least for the pain to be felt some where els.

After what feels like hours and probably was, I get off the bed and walk to the bathroom. I start to get undressed and turn on the water. I had planned on taking a shower, but even standing seems like a challenge right now. I decide to plug the drain and take a bath, I fill the tub with warm water and step in.

When I get inside my thoughts turn back to Jellal, just like always when I had nothing els to distract me. But unlike all the other times, when my thoughts went to him, instead of trying to think of something els. I let myself think about him, I don't care anymore.

In the past I didn't let myself think about him because I didn't want to get attached to him, I didn't want to let myself grow feelings only to feel hurt in the end. But I already feel horrible pain, what difference will it be to feel more. At least when I think of him, I can numb the pain, even if it does hurt more in the long shot.

I continue to soak in the bathtub, my thoughts turning to the first time we met when we were jogging. A small smile grows on my face, "What an asshole..." I whisper to myself. I then remember when we were arguing with each other in my office buildings parking lot when he found out about Juvia's and Gray's relationship.

The smile on my face goes wider followed by a chuckle, "Who are you thinking about?" I suddenly hear. My head snaps to the sound, leaning against the door with a huge smile on their face is Mira. I breath a sight of relief, "You scared the living shit out of me!" I yell at her. She just laughs, I get up from the tub and wrap a towel around me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask her. She pouts, "What? I can't come check on my best friend?" she asks. I walk into the bedroom with her behind me, I change into some fresh clothes. Mira sits on the bed, "Its nice to see you smiling, so...who where you thinking about?" she asks.

I finish putting on my shirt, my back is to her. I turn my head in her direction "Someone" is all I say, I walk out of the room and go to the kitchen. I look at the clock on the oven and see its already 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I usually wake up and 6:30 in the morning, how long was I on the bed after Jellal left?

I hear Mira walk into the kitchen, I open the fridge realizes how hungry I am. "Was it Spanish?" she asks, I look up at her from the fridge. "Im a I that easy to read?" I ask, she shakes her head. "I have been with you for years, yet I still I'm not sure as to whether or not you like me or put up with me" she says then smiles joking.

I take some Chinese food from the fridge, then go to the counter and start eating. "So...what happened?" she asks. I look up at her, debating to whether or not tell her. In the end I decide to tell her, I mean she is my best friend in the whole wide world.

I talk while she listens closely not interrupting me, when Im finish talking she just looks at me, a blank look on her face. Then she flicks me on the forehead, "Why in the hell didn't you go!" she scolds me. I rub the spot, "How can I...I can't just pick up and leave" I say.

Mira stops glaring at me, "You should go Erza, didn't you say he will be waiting for you tomorrow at 6:30?" she asks in a soft voice. "Yeah..." I say looking down. She pulls my face up to look at her, "You should go Erza...go be happy with Jellal in some foreign country" she says in a soft voice with a loving look on her face.

"You and I both know I can't...how will I ever face Laxus or worse our grandfathers" I say. She sights, "Who cares...Sure it will cause them pain, but only for a little while, and besides it will be worth it in the end" she says. Then she gets up and walks back with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Were going to need it" she says. I smile pretty soon we get stone hard drunk and pass out on the somehow the living room floor. How we made it there I have no idea, I woke up with both of us on the floor our heads next to each other as we lay on opposite sides.

I feel a horrible headache when I sit up, "I really should quit drinking" I say to myself. I hear someone groan, and look as Mira also gets up and feels the affect's of last night. We both look at each other then get up and run into the bathroom and throw up.

After that horrible scene we brush our teeth and take some aspirin, with still a small headaches we walk to the kitchen. I clean up the mess from last night and Mira makes us some hangover soup. After we eat and finish cleaning the huge mess in the kitchen its 2 almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon "Three more hours" I whisper to myself.

I feel Mira wrap her arm around me, giving me a sympathetic look. We decide to watch a movie, but I can't keep my eyes on the TV. My eyes keep wandering to my watch looking at the time, I keep on thinking about how I could still go and meet him. Like when you can't sleep and have work or school the next day, and you keep looking at the clock thinking about how if you fall asleep now you will have this many hours of sleep.

Finally the clock hits 6'o clock, my breath gets caught in my throat. This is my last chance, I could get my keys and still meet him. I turn to Mira when she suddenly stands up, she grabs my hand and leads me to the front door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, "WE, are not going anywhere. You, however are going to a foreigner country apparently" she says and opens the front door. "Wait what" I say surprised and stop walking to the door. "Erza I see the way you look at him, I see the look in your eye. You want to go Erza, go be happy in some foreign country with him" she says.

I look down then back at her, I put my hand out to her. "Ill go...or at least try, but I want to go by myself" I say in a soft voice. She glares at me and reluctantly hands over the keys, "If you come back here...I swear ill kill you" she says in a deathly voice.

I shiver, and take the keys. I get inside the car and take a deep breath, I start the car and with my heart beating at a million times a second I drive to the airport. I park the car and text Mira to tell her where it is so she can come get it with the spare keys, I walk toward the entrance.

My heart falls to my stomach, across the street from where I am, I see Jellal right in front of the entrance. Looking around and a couple of times looking at his watch. I smile, he's waiting for me. I snap out of it when I see him turn around and walk into the airport. I quickly try to run to him, not wanting him to leave me behind. I don't pay attention to where I'm going, all I see is Jellal walking away from me.

All of a sudden I hear something, I turn to my side. All I see is a bright light, it takes me a second to realize that it is two lights and that they are headlights, connected to a truck. A truck is coming toward me, but by the time I realize its too late. I feel a horrible pain on my side then everything goes dark.

00000000

Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 14

_**Waking up**_

Beep, Beep, Beep I hear machines, theres some sort of light hitting my eyes. Its like when you shut your eyes in a summer day, slowly I open my eyes. For a couple of seconds the lights blind me, but then I get used to it. I look up at an unfamiliar ceiling, I slowly move my head to get a better look at where I am.

All I see is white, white sheets, white machines and white walls. I look down at myself and realize I'm lying down, theres wires on my arms connecting me to the machines. It takes me a couple of minutes to realize I'm in a hospital.

Why am I in a hospital? I begin to try and think back, I have a hard time. It must be the medication making me like this, I manage to remember. I was on my way to see Jellal but two lights hit me, a truck must have hit me when I crossed the street. I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street so its possible.

I look around looking for someone but no ones there, I'm all alone. I shut my eyes again, hoping that next time I open them someone will be there with me.

The next time open my eyes I have more strength then the first time I opened them, I feel my right hand covered in warmth. I look and see Mira sleeping with her head on the bed while holding my hand, I smile.

She must have felt someone looking at her because she opens her eyes meeting my gaze, when she fully wakes up and realizes I'm awake she sits up. "Erza your awake" she says, "Yeah I am" I say. "How long have I been asleep for?" I ask, "for 2 days" she answers.

"Wheres Jellal?" I whisper, not sure if I want to know the answer. "Im not sure, the hospital just called me a couple of hours ago telling me how you were here. I haven't had the chance to call him yet" she says. Suddenly the door burst open, Simon walks in. "Erza it is you, are you alright?" he asks me as he walks closer toward me.

"Simon?" I say confused, not understanding how he found out I was here. I look to Mira, maybe she called him but she looks just as confused. "How did you know I was here?" I asks, "Oh Millianna works here as a nurse, we just got back from our trip in the tower of heaven. She heard one of her co-workers talking about you, she called me, I came as soon as I can" he answers.

He walks toward me, "How are you feeling?" he asks. "I'm feeling good" I answer I turn to Mira, "Simon this is my close friend Mira, Mira this is Simon" I say. They shake hands, Mira stands up "I'm going to go get coffee ill be back in a couple of minutes" she says then walks out.

Simon sits down in the chair were Mira previously sat, "How did this happen?" he asks me. "I don't remember" I lie, I don't want Simon to know I was stupid enough to cross the street with out looking. "Where is Millianna?" I ask, "She's still working, she said she'll try to visit you when she's on her break" he answers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask, I remember Simon was a chef, he was always working he loved his job. "Yeah, I have someone covering for me, I have to go back when it gets too crazy" he says. "Your still a chef right?" I ask, he nods his head. "Same place?" I ask, he nods his head. I smile, "You did always loved working there, even after all the offers where you could get paid more, you still stayed" I say.

He nods his head, "Of course I stayed, its because of that little restaurant that I even became a chef" he says. Simon begins to tell me something but I can't seem to concentrate, I begin to feel really dizzy.

Everything start to gets dark, Simon starts to yell out for a doctor. "Simon...call Jellal, tell him I didn't mean to leave him...I was on my way to see him" I say before darkness takes over. My thoughts on Jellal, wanting him to know that I did want to go, that I didn't abandon him.

0000000

I awake again, this time I can't really move my arms. I look around and see I'm in a different room. The door opens, I turn my head and see Millianna. She notices me, "Oh your awake" she says and walks closer to me.

She's wearing scrubs, her baby bump is more noticeable now then it was the last time I saw her. She sits down in a chair by the bed, "what happened?" I ask her. "You passed out, you hadn't eaten or drunk anything in 2 days so its pretty normal" she says.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out a granola bar and hands it to me, she helps me sit up. I start eating, "where's Simon and Mira?" I ask. "Simon is working, and I told your friend to go home and rest" she answers.

"Did Simon call Jellal?" I ask, an uneasy look appears on her face. "Yeah Simone called him" she says, "Is he on the next flight here?" I ask, Millianna shakes her head. My heart falls to my stomach, "W-What? Did Simon tell him I was on my way to see him" I say.

Millianna nods her head, "Simon told him everything but...Jellal said he was busy with work so..." she says. I feel tears gather in my eyes, but I was on my way to see him. He told me he loved me...

Millianna stands up from her seat and sits in the bed with me and hugs me. The tears I tried holding back came down, "He said he loved me..." I whisper. Millianna doesn't say anything and just holds me.

The only thing going through my mind is Jellal...the man I loved...abandon me...

00000000

Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 15

_**Mira Knows Best**_

3 months later...

I am awaken by my alarm clock, I take a deep breath, I tiredly open my eyes and reach my hand out to turn it off. I roll to the other side of the bed and close my eyes again, suddenly the sheets get pulled away from me, I start to shiver as I feel the cold air hit me, I groan.

I open my eyes again and look in front of me, I see Laxus standing there with a smirk on his face, "time to get up" he says. I flick him off, earning a chuckle from him. When Laxus found out I had been injured he came on the first flight back here to visit me.

I forgave him pretty quickly after that, I didn't tell him where I was when I got hit by the truck or where I was going. I haven't thought about _him_ in a while, I try to keep myself busy with anything so I don't have to think about him.

I'm still pretty hurt by what Millianna told me that day in the hospital room. But who can blame me? Laxus just got back yesterday from one of his business trips, so this will be the first time I sit down and have a meal with him since I got out of the hospital.

I get off of the bed and step into the shower, after that I change into fresh clothes and go downstairs to have breakfast with Laxus. He made us some pancakes and eggs, we both sit down at the dinning room table and eat breakfast in peace and quiet.

After we eat Laxus runs out the door, claiming he forgot about a business meeting he had that morning. I wash the dishes and put the left overs in the fridge. When I'm finish I get my bag and keys, I open the front door about to head out. I open the door to see a teary eyed Mira standing there with her makeup all smudged, her bangs aren't even up like usual, "Mira what's wrong?" I ask.

She sniffs, "Its Elfman" she says. Panic starts to over come me, what about Elfman, did something bad happen to him...did he...

"What about Elfman?" I ask, she hands me a file, I begin to think the worst. What if this is some autopsy photo, like they show in the crime TV shows. I open the file inside is a photo, "Huh?" what the hell? "Mira this is?"

She sniffs again, "That's right Erza...Elfman...has a girlfriend" she says then falls to her knees dramatically and starts crying. "And your crying because..." I say confused, she grips my legs and looks up at me, she has dark spots going down her eyes from her mascara and tears.

"Don't you get it Erza!...Elfman...he's too young to be 'dating' some...some...tramp" she says. "Mira Elfman is 25" I say. She smacks my legs, "That's not the point!" she yells then put her face in her hands and starts crying dramatically. She starts gripping her chest where her heart is, "My heart is breaking...my little innocent Elfman" she says.

Suddenly she pulls out a photo album, she opens it, its filled with baby pictures of Elfman. Every time she turns the page she sobs dramatically, "Oh my little Elfman..." she whispers. I look around, "What the hell...where were you keeping that..." I whisper to myself, she didn't have her purse, and her pockets aren't big enough.

I shake my head deciding to forget about it, "Mira you act like he died or something" I say. She looks up at me, glaring at me, I shiver is it me or did or did it just get really cold.

"This is worse! now he's never going to see me, because that...tramp wont let him...then he's going to move in with her somewhere and visit me less. Then their going to get married and move away closer to her family, and only visit me once a year. Then they'll have kids and make sure I stay away from them, like I'm some sort of bad influence. Then they'll get divorce and Elfman will be so heart broken...and then she'll take all the custody only to dump them in Florida with her rich retired parents and never see them. Then she'll go and be a tramp again and find her next victim. While my poor Elfman cries over her..." she says.

"Uh Mira I think you might be over thinking this" I say carefully, I lift her up from the ground, "Come on lets go inside" I say and I lead her to the couch in the living room. I give her a couple of tissues, "Have you met this 'Tramp' you keep talking about?" I ask. She shakes her head, "Lisanna and I are supposed to meet her tonight" she says.

I sigh, she looks up at me, "Its too early for a drink right?" she ask, I start laughing so does she. "It is way too early for a drink, plus I should get to work" I say, then I hear my phone 'ding' I look and see its from Gray telling me not to go to work, apperantly they found mold in the building.

"Or not" I say, "Wow, the great Erza isn't going to work, I never thought I would see this day. Especially ever since you recovered from the hospital" she says. I walk toward the kitchen ignoring her, I hear her as she follows me.

I sit down at the counter and take out my laptop, I begin to type up documents for tomorrow. Mira raids my fridge then sits next to me, eating the left overs from earlier. "Erza why are you doing work?" she asks.

"I'm making up for today" I answer, she closes my laptop. "Really Erza its your day off...you know ever since Spanish left you have thrown yourself into work like your life on depended it" she says. "No I haven't" I deny, she gives me a look. "Really?" she says sarcastically, "I like working" I say, "Wow that's a cry for help" she says jokingly.

I give her a look, then open my laptop again and begin typing. She closes it again, "When was the last you even got laid?" she asks me. I feel my cheeks get warm, "last time Laxus was here if you must know" I say then open up my laptop again.

"So two months ago" she says, "That is correct" I say with a blush still covering my cheeks. She begins to stare at me, after a while I stop typing and look at her, "What?" I asks. "Your hiding something from me" she says. I look back at my laptop, I sigh and close it, I turn back to her.

"I think I might be pregnant..." I whisper.

00000000

Please review! :)


	17. Chapter 16

**_Daydreams_**

"I think I might be pregnant..." I whisper keeping my eyes on her, looking for a reaction, she has a blank look on her face. "What?" she says calmly, "I think...Laxus and I might be having a baby..." I say. Suddenly she hugs me tight and starts screaming from joy, "Omg that's great Erza!" she yells, I smile.

I pull away and look at her, "I'm not even sure yet Mira" I say. "Your right" she answers, she quickly stands up and pulls me up with her. "We have to quickly go and buy a test" she says and starts dragging me to the front door.

"Wait, What" I say, everything moving so quickly. We quickly get inside Mira's car and drive to the pharmacy. Mira goes in while I stay in the car and wait. I look out the window and see a young mother sitting at a bus stop, she has a baby boy in her arms.

She has a smile on her face as she looks down at the child. I suddenly imagine myself as the mother instead of the woman, looking down at my child with a huge smile on my face. I start to think back to all those fantasies I had when I was younger about having a family.

I always imagined myself having a child with someone I loved...Sure, I love Laxus. But not like that, I will never love Laxus like that...

I begin to imagine myself instead having a child with Simon, the man I loved most of my life. But the daydream is shattered when the memory of me catching him and Millianna goes through my mind. I look back at the woman and imagine myself as her again, looking down at my child.

In my daydream the child opens their eyes revealing a light hazel brown coloring, the child smiles at me and begins to squirm in my hands. He moves out of the blankets that he was wrapped in, I look at his head. Just noticeable hair growing, I look closer and see that the hair is not blond or brown instead it is a vibrant blue.

I smile even wider if possible, I feel a hand on my back. I turn around and see Jellal smiling at me. I then notice that I'm not at the bus stop anymore. Now instead I am in a field of flowers in my arms I hold a small child, a boy.

He smiles up at me, giggling as I tickle him. He runs out of my arms and into Jellal's, Jellal stands a couple of feet away from me holding my child, no, our child. He smiles at me and begins to walk toward me, I smile at him also. Right as Jellal is about to get to me with our child, I am roughly pulled out of my daydream. Mira opens the car door and gets inside, then she begins to drive back home.

Next thing I know it I'm in my bathroom, with a box in my hand inside containing two pregnancy tests. I haven't open them yet from the fear that overwhelms me. What if it is positive, what will I do? Im I even ready for a child? How would Laxus react? Would he be angry? This was never part of the plan, none of this was ever part of the plan, we weren't supposed to have a child or sleep with each others friends. How would our grandfathers react? Will they make a huge deal out of it? Of course they will.

How will Jellal react when he finds out Im having a child with Laxus? I have a pile of questions with no answers.

I take a deep breath, my heart beating a mile a second. Finally I take the tests, both of them rest on the counter. I hear knocking, I open the bathroom door, letting in Mira. She smiles at me, and puts her hand on my arm. "How you feel?" she asks, "Scared out of my fucking mind" I answer truthfully. We both chuckle, I hear a knock at the front door.

Mira turns toward the door to go, I hold her back. "Ill get it " I say and begin to walk to the front door. I open the door and standing there I see Simon. "Simon?" I say confused, not expecting him to be here. He gives me a small smile, "Could I come in?" he asks. I nod my head and step over letting him in.

We walk to the living room, "I don't mean to be rude but...why are you here?" I ask. He chuckles, "Its not rude at all...I need to tell you something really important" he says. "Um, sure what is it" I say, he motions to the couch. We both sit down, he keeps moving, he's nervous about something.

"What do you need to tell me Simon?" I ask, starting to become worried with the way he's acting. "Um you see Erza...ever sense I saw you again I have felt something I haven't felt in a long time again...or maybe I always felt it, but seeing you reminded me of it..." he says.

"What is it Simon?" I ask again, he feels something he hasn't felt since the last time he saw me? He begins to play with his hands not meeting my eyes. I put my hand on his back, "Simon..." I say worried. He finally looks up at me, "Please don't hate me Erza" he whispers, it isn't till now do I notice theres tears in his eyes.

I look at him, begging him with my eyes to tell me. He takes a deep breath, "Erza...Im...Gay..." he whispers. My eyes go wide, my breath gets caught in my throat, "What?" I manage to whisper. "Erza!" I hear Mira yell, she comes into the room out of breath.

She has something in her hand, she holds it up for me to see, "It positive Erza...your pregnant"

00000000

 **Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Simons Plans**_

"Its positive Erza...your pregnant" Mira says. I suddenly remember the other problem at hand, I turn to Simon he looks at me surprised. "Your pregnant?" he asks calmly, "Yeah...I guess I am" I respond. Mira comes and sits next to me, "Its nice to see you Simon" she says. Simon smiles "Its nice to see you too" he says but slowly moves away from us.

He's always been sort of afraid of her, I don't blame him. Mira was a bully when we were younger and he was an easy victim. "Did I hear right when I walked in...Simon your" Mira starts. "You heard right Mirajane, I'm gay" he repeats.

I turn to Simon, "Have you told Millianna?" I ask. He nods his head, "She was the first one I told...she kicked me out of the house"

"What are you going to do then?" Mira asks him. "Im going on a trip..." he says calmly.

"A trip?" I repeat. He nods his head and smiles, "Im going to go and find myself...after all thats happened I think its best if I leave for a while"

"What about Millianna and your baby? She's going to give birth any day now" I say. He sighs, "That child isn't mine..." he admits.

"What?" I say confused. "Millianna and I weren't together nine months ago...we were on a brake...if that was my child it would have been born a month ago"

I nod my head in understanding, "What did you mean when you said seeing Erza brought old feelings back?" Mira asks Simon.

I glare at Mira, "Eavesdropper" I say, she sticks her tongue out at me. I look back at Simon, "What did you mean?" I ask now curios also.

"When I was dating you, toward the end I... I began to realize about the real me but, I was ignorant and didn't want to accept the truth in the fear of what people would think. So I convinced myself that it was because I have only been with one woman that I feel like this... but when I saw you again I realized... that what I was feeling wasn't because I had only been with one women it was because the truth is I didn't like woman..."

He looks at me and smiles, "Although it may seem odd, thank you Erza...for accepting me as I am...I have to say you're the first positive reaction I have gotten so far"

" It isn't odd at all Simon some people are just different... How many people have you told?" I ask. "Not many just Millianna and Wally, Millianna was angry, and well... Wally looked at me funny" he says then chuckles.

"I put my hand on his back, don't worry about Wally he'll get used to it and Millianna..." I begin then sigh, "I hope she can forgive you" I say. He nods in agreement then stands up, "I should be leaving" he says. I stand up also, "Where are you going to go?" I ask.

"Im not sure yet...but I know its going to be some place wonderful" he says then smiles, I smile back. I pull him toward me and hug him for the first time in years, "You be careful out there, okay? And remember, it doesn't matter what other people think or say, stay true to yourself" I say then pull away. He nods his head, "I will"

"Do you know when you will be back?" I ask, he shakes his head. "I honestly don't know, but ill make sure to be here when you give birth" he says.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I smile wider, I walk him to the door and give him one final hug. I watch as my first love walks out of my life once again, but unlike last time I am happy for him, and wish him the best... even if it isn't with me... And thats the most hardest thing to do... but when you do... it gives you the most amazing feeling... just letting go...

Mira and I stand in the door way, watching as he leaves, "I knew he was gay" Mira suddenly says. I turn to her confused, "What? How?"

"I mean he left you for Millianna, have you seen yourself in the mirror you should have known something was up" she says in the most obvious tone, we giggle. "Im happy for him, I hope he finds what he's looking for"

"Im sure he will" Mira says, we both then walk back inside the house. I almost scream from surprise when I see someone in the living room waiting to greet us, "Makarov!" I say. He smiles at me and walks toward me, "How did you get in?" I ask. "Oh the back door was open" he says casually, "Anyway is my idiot grandson here?" he asks, I shake my head "he's working" I answer.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and ill make you a cup of coffee" Mira says, "That sounds wonderful" he responds. We all walk to the kitchen, Makarov and I sit down at the table while Mira makes coffee, "So what brings you here? Is their something I can help you with?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I just came to check on you and Laxus, but he's never home, he really should work less" he says, I nod in agreement. Mira brings us all coffee, "So is their anything new that has happened with you guys?" Makarov asks.

"Nothing really" I say, Mira gives me a confused look. But I shake my head, meaning for her to not tell Makarov about me being pregnant. "Hmm no grandchildren yet? I do hope you and Laxus will have a child before I pass on" he says in a sad tone.

"Uh yeah we have been trying to" I say in an attempt to make him feel better. He lights up, "Really?" he says hopeful. I smile and nod my head, "Then any day now I could be expecting the good news, don't worry Erza I'm sure you two will have a child soon" he says encouraging.

I nod my head, "Well ill be right back, I need to go use the washroom" he says then stands up and leaves. I breath a sight of a relief when he's out of view, "Why didn't you tell him?" Mira asks me. "Its too soon, I have to talk to Laxus first" I say. She nods her head understanding, I am about to take a sip of coffee before I remember I can't have any caffeine, I put it back down when something crosses my mind.

"Mira were did you leave the other pregnancy test? I know we threw out the other one after you showed me it, but the second one..." I start before we both quickly stand up and look toward the direction of the bathroom then back to each other.

Right on time we hear Makarov yell out a 'manly' scream of joy, then we hear fast footsteps and Makarov is standing in front of us with tears of joy going down his face. "Erza your..." he starts, I smile and nod my head, "I was going to tell grandpa Rob and you during dinner-" I start but am suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Makarov.

Makarov hugs me tight as he begins to tell me how happy he is, but I all I do is look at Mira and we both have the same thought going through our mind. What the hell is going to happen now?

00000000

 **Please review! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Don't Panic**_

"I can't even explain in words how happy I am!" Makarov exclaims. I smile at him, "Im really happy also" I say. "How did Laxus react when you told him? Did he cry? He did didn't he" He asks me. "Uh, actually I haven't told Laxus yet" I admit.

"Really?" he says not believing me. "I only found out this afternoon when Mira made me take a test" I admit, he smiles. "Well, we have to tell Laxus! And of course we have to tell Rob!" he says. I nod my head and agree, as he goes on about how excited they are going to be.

I daze off as Makarov talks, "Can you excuse me for a second, I really have to use the bathroom" I say to Makarov. He smiles, "Of course go on, a woman in your condition I'm sure has to use the bathroom often now" he says. I nod and smile, I walk to the bathroom.

As I'm walking I hear Makarov continuing talking to Mira about his future plans. I walk inside the bathroom and lock the door, as soon as I hear it lock I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I turn my back against the door and lean against it, slowly I slip down toward the floor and sit on the cold ground.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let it out, "Don't panic..." I whisper to myself. "Don't panic" I say again, "...D-Don't p-panic" I say, my voice breaking as tears begin to stream down my face.

There on the cold bathroom floor in the early fall season, I began to sob, hoping that Mira and Makarov won't hear me. There on the cold bathroom floor, I finally fell apart. The ticking time bomb that finally blew up. And although I was only on that floor for a little while, it felt like hours...

I stand up, and decide that even if I was in pain I couldn't let them see that, they can't see that. I walked to the bathroom sink and washed away all of my tears, when I finish I dry my face and look up at the mirror.

No evidence of the tears ever being there, I looked at my face for a couple of more seconds. When was the last time I looked at my face? I remember looking in the mirror the day Jellal left. I look so different now, almost as if I'm a different person.

I look paler now then I did then, I have darker under eyes now then I did then. Aren't pregnant woman supposed to glow? Aren't they supposed to be happy?

I walk away from the mirror not wanting to look anymore, I walk out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Instead of hearing two voices I hear three, as soon as I walk into the room I pulled into an embrace, an embrace I would know anywhere. It's the same embrace that helped me through out my entire childhood.

"Grandpa Rob!" I say surprised, he pulls away. "Erza, Makarov just told me the great news! Why didn't you tell me you and Laxus are having a child! Im so happy!" he says. He smiles at me warmly, I also return the smile, I hug him again this time more tightly.

I hear him chuckle, "Ive missed you dearly as well Erza" he whispers lovingly and wraps his arms around me. Maybe it won't be so bad? As long as Grandpa Rob is beside me, this can be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

0000000000

About an hour later we are all sitting at the dinning room table and talking, Grandpa Rob and Makarov are having an argument about who is going to be the cool Grandpa, while me and Mira just laugh at them. "Do you really think it's going to be okay?" I ask Mira, she smiles and nods. "Everything is going to be okay Erza, don't worry so much" she reassures me.

I nod my head in agreement, "Your right, Im thinking about this way too much" I say. She nods her head, "Beside can you imagine great your life is going to be now" she says I look at her confused. "You're going to have a pride and joy in your life now, you won't be alone anymore and will have a reason to want to come home" she says.

"A reason to live..." I whisper, she nods. Unconsciously my hand moves to my stomach, "Do you really think one person could do all that?" I ask, she smiles. "Defiantly" she answers, "But what if?" I begin, "What if what?" she asks.

I look at Makarov and grandpa Rob, they aren't paying us no attention, they still are wrapped up in their own argument. I get closer to Mira, "What if this is child belongs to..." I start, the look on her face changes, a sign she knows what I'm talking about.

"Don't worry about that" she reassures me, she puts her arm around me. "What are the chances of this child belonging to him, and even if it is his, you're not going to love it any less, neither am I and your grandfather especially won't" she whispers to me.

I nod my head, "Your right" I say, she smiles at me "Of course I am, when aren't I right?" she says we both giggle. I stand up and pick up the dishes, I walk out of the room and begin to walk to the kitchen to refill the cups with coffee.

When I make it out into the hall way I hear something coming from the living room, I set the mugs on a small table and walk to the living room. There I see Laxus sitting in his black leather one seater, "Laxus..." I say surprised. "What are you..." I begin, he smiles at me and stands up. "Truthfully, my grandfather called me and told me the news" he says and walks to me. "Oh" I say and look down, he stands in front of me and lifts my face up.

I look up at him with tears in my eyes, "Im sorry Laxus..." I whisper. He smiles, "It's okay Erza, I'm not mad" he whispers. "You aren't?" I ask, he shakes his head, a smile on his face. He pulls me closer to him and our lips meet, we pull away.

"Im happy..." he whispers, I smile at him. I put my hand on his cheek and pull him into another kiss, this one last longer and is sweeter. A single tear goes down my cheek, he pulls away and wipes it away, "You must happy" he says. I smile and nod, "I am, especially now that I know your okay with it" I say.

He smiles again, "I should probably go and tell him Im here" he says, I nod. "Yeah, you go on ahead, ill join you in a minute" I say he nods understanding, he walks to the dinning room, leaving me alone in the living room.

I slowly walk to the front door, I grab my jacket from the hook and put it on, I pick up my car keys from the small table by the front door. I open the door and for a couple of seconds just stand there, debating with myself. I turn and look back at the house, I sigh and turn back to the outside, I walk out and close the door.

00000000

Please review! :)


	20. Chapter 19

_**I Drive**_

I get inside my car and start it, I begin to drive away, leaving behind in the review mirror the home and Laxus have shared for the past three years. I drive without a destination in mind, I drive to get away. But I don't know from what, and as I drive tears go down my face. Are these pregnancy hormones? I haven't cried this much since Jellal left me that morning.

When I got out of the hospital I didn't cry, I didn't let myself cry... I was so full of rage during that time, I was angry because Jellal had left me, he had abandon me... but now, I don't feel angry, now I just feel sad.

Now I just want to climb into bed and hide underneath the sheets all day and listen to sad music while I cry myself to sleep. Im done being mad, Im just done...

Before I realize it I don't know where I am. I got lost inside my head and didn't realize where I was, but I didn't mind it, it was the best way to get lost...

I pull out in the next exit, immediately I see a hotel come into view. I pull inside and walk in, I rent a room on the tallest floor. The employee looks at me funny since I don't have any luggage and my eyes are red from crying, and I did just specifically request a room in the highest floor.

Maybe she thinks I might kill myself? If she does she ignores it, she doesn't ask me anything and just gives me my room key. I walk to the elevator and press the floor number my room is on, I walk out of the elevator and look for my room, it isn't hard to find since theres only 4 room's on this floor.

As soon as I walk in, the view takes my breath away, I walk to the window and look at the amazing view of the city. I am a little far from the city but I can see it still from here, I must be at least 3 hours away. Is that how long I had been driving? I didn't even realize, I continue looking out at the view.

I walk to the balcony door and open it, I step out and let the fresh air hit my face, its cold and crisp. It's so peaceful out here, its quiet, every now and then a couple of cars pass by but other then that all you hear is the wind.

I wonder how much this room cost? I know for a fact now that it is the deluxe suit, I didn't pay attention to the cost when the employe told me. It must cost a lot, then all of a sudden I go back to my senses. I quickly take out the room key from my pocket and look at the name, "Son of a bitch".

On the key card in big cursive letters reads, 'The Tower Of Heaven'. "I should have known this was his hotel" I say to myself. I sigh and put the key back inside my pocket, its too late to leave now I already paid for a night.

Maybe I can get some sort of discount? Im sure this room cost the same as my months salary. But if I say I know Jellal they won't believe me, maybe if I call him? I chuckle, yeah ill call him and ask for a discount to his hotel even though I haven't even seen him or talked to him in almost four months.

It isn't till now does Mira and Grandpa Rob cross my mind, they must be so worried about me. One minute Im talking to Laxus and the next I go missing. "Oh shit" I say to myself and begin to look for my phone to call them, I stop when I remember I left it at home.

I walk inside and walk to the phone that is connected to the room, I lift up the receiver but something els catches my eye. Right next to the phone is a menu, I pick up the menu and my stomach growls. I end up ordering a miniature feast for myself.

After I get off the phone with room service I dial Mira's phone number, after about three rings she answers.

 _"Hello"_

"Mira its me"

 _"Erza! Where the hell have you been! Do you know how worried sick we all are!"_

"Relax Mira I'm fine, are the others there with you?"

 _"..."_

"Tell them that I had a work emergency then go to another room, I want to talk to you about something"

After a couple of minutes, she explains to them how I had a work emergency and goes somewhere alone.

 _"Okay, Im inside my car so no one will ease drop, where are you?"_

"Im at a hotel"

 _"Why in the hell are you at a hotel?"_

I sigh, "Honestly I don't know, when I saw Laxus, I just got inside my car and drove. I ended up going to hotel"

 _"Where is the hotel? ill come get you"_

"No, I want to stay here, at least for the night"

 _"Erza..."_

"I just want to be alone Mira"

 _"Fine, but you better leave first thing in the morning"_

"I will"

 _"What hotel are you at anyway?"_

"Im actually in one of Jellal's hotels"

 _"Why are you in one of his hotels?"_

"I don't know I just ended up here not realizing, I didn't even realize until I was inside the room, damn room is probably going to cost me a months salary since I have the deluxe room"

 _"Why would you get a deluxe room?"_

"I came in and asked for a room on the top floor"

 _"Well look on the bright side, that room is a lot cheaper then a room in the city "_

"Thats true, plus you can see the city from here, the view is amazing"

I sigh again

 _"Whats wrong?"_

"I don't know... whats wrong with me Mira? I am having a child, I'm married, I have a good job, I live in a huge house, I'm healthy... why in the hell am I still sad? Why do I feel like something is missing? I have a wonderful life"

 _"Your right, you have a life some people could only dream about... but you don't have it with the one love... and that makes a huge difference, you could be a millionaire, but it won't mean anything if you are with the wrong person"_

"I just want to be happy... I just want to be happy"

 _"You will be, trust me"_

"I hope your right..."

 _"I have to go, I have work tomorrow, but call me if you need anything"_

"I will, Bye Mira, love you"

 _"love you too, bye"_

I hang up the phone and put it back. I look out at the view again, I slowly walk to the balcony again. An old memory begins to replay in my head, it was when I was three years old.

I remember laying in bed with my mother next to me, she sang to me as I fell asleep. But when I woke up I was all alone, the small apartment was empty. Everything was gone, my mother was nowhere. I began to cry as I look all over the apartment trying to find her, I must have searched every inch of that apartment 20 times but I couldn't find her.

I was alone in that apartment for a week by myself, eating the little bit of food she left. They found me when one of the neighbors called the police because they heard me crying. The person that responded to the call was grandpa Rob, that was his last day in the force before he retired.

He found me inside of the small closet crying, as soon as I saw him I ran into his arms. He saved me, when he took me to the police station they found out that my mother was wanted for many crimes, she made a run for it leaving me behind.

I wouldn't leave Grandpa Rob's side, every time he left me I would cry and scream. Grandpa Rob was very dedicated to his work so he never had a family. Since he was the only person that I would talk to and he had grown fond of me he decided to adopt me.

The first few years I was with him I had trouble being separated from him. I was afraid if he left me he would abandon me like my mother did. It took a few years and many appointments with psychologist but I eventually got over it and became a real kid. Grandpa Rob saved me, I owe him everything.

Being abandoned is the worst feeling in the world... it's a horrible feeling when the one who abandon you is your own mother, but it is even worse when it's someone who promised they would never leave you behind...

00000000

Please review! :)

 **AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER JERZA STORIES!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Jail**_

I am awaken when I feel the sunlight hit my face, I slowly open my eyes and look at the alarm clock next to the bed. It reads 11:30 am, I slowly sit up on the bed and yawn. I get out of bed and walk to the extravagant bathroom. I pee then wash my hands and walk toward the huge sitting room, I walk to the phone I used yesterday and dial room service, like yesterday I order some food for myself.

I walk back to the bathroom and slowly take off my clothes and step into the shower. When I'm finish showering I get out wrap a towel around myself. I walk toward the mirror and put on the same clothes I had yesterday since I don't have any fresh ones, my eyes go to the mirror, specifically to my stomach.

A small bump is now there, just like there was when I was pregnant when I was with Simon, theres a little baby in there. I look away from the mirror and put on the rest of my clothes. I walk out of the bathroom and go toward the door. I put on my shoes that I left next to the phone and grab all my stuff, when I pick up my jacket my phone falls out of the pocket, I pick it up and chuckle I guess I did have it. I walk out of the room and go to the elevator located at the end of the hall way.

I get on and go to the first floor, I walk to the desk and check out. I walk out of the hotel and go to my car. I unlock my car and go inside I am about to start it when my phone begins to ring. I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Erza..."

"Gray? Why do you sound like that? Is something wrong?"

"Well...I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to come pick me up from somewhere"

I start my car and put my phone on speaker and put it in one of the cup holders.

"Okay sure, from where?"

"The police station..."

"What?! You got arrested! Don't tell me you and Natsu fought in a public place again!"

"No we didn't... Sort of funny you bring up Natsu-"

"He's in there with you isn't he"

"Yeah..."

I sigh, "What did you two idiots do now?"

"Nothing major"

"But you guys did do something"

"Well..."

"Spit it out"

"Trespassing"

"Okay, not so bad"

"Well thats what Natsu did..."

"Thats what Natsu did? What did you do?"

"..."

"Gray? Why were you arrested?"

"Assault..."

"Assault! Really Gray I expect this from Natsu but not from you!"

I sigh again, "I am going to come pick you two idiots up because I am a really good friend, but don't you think you are finished getting yelled at" I say then hang up, I pull out of the parking lot and drive to the police station.

0000000

I get to the police station and park, I turn of the engine and get out of the car, I lock it and walk to the entrance. I open one of the large doors and walk in, I walk to the desk immediately hear Gray and Natsu yelling at each other.

"Wait a go ice princess! It is all your fault were in here!", "I didn't ask you to follow me flame brain!"

I look at the female officer, she has a familiar look on her face, the same I get a whenever I am in the same room as those two idiots for too long. "Please tell me you're here for those two" she says exhaustedly, "today is your lucky day" I say. Her face lights up, she skips happily to the back and comes back with Natsu and Gray.

They immediately shut up when they see me, the female officers face lights up even more. She hands me paper work I have to fill out, I am about to begin to fill out the paper work when the door opens again.

I turn and see Mira, "Mira?" I say confused, "Erza?" she says just as confused. We both turn to Gray and Natsu, "We weren't sure you were going to pick us up, so we used Natsu's call to call Mira" Gray explains.

I sigh, I take the paper work and hand it to Mira to fill out, she's always been better at stuff like that then I am. Mira begins to fill out the paper work as I turn to Natsu and Gray, they visibly begin to shake. "Now do you two idiots want to tell me why you two got arrested" I say.

"It is all Gray's fault" Natsu says immediately. "Geese thanks for stinking up for me" Gray says sarcastically to natsu. I glare at them and they shut up, "Why did you two get arrested?" I ask more firmly.

"It was my fault" Gray admits, he sighs. "Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and I went to eat dinner together yesterday. Everything was going great, but some guy came up to Juvia claiming to be some old friend. I saw right away that this guy was making Juvia feel uncomfortable, and he touching her a lot. I got mad and told him to leave her alone, he whispered something in Juvia's ear and walked away

When he walked away Juvia started crying because of what ever he said, I was ready to go and beat him up right then and their but Juvia stopped me, but then this morning me and Natsu were on our way to go eat breakfast when we passed by him getting out of his house and driving away. I mean that has to be a sign, right?

So we pulled over and walked to his house we had planned to just trash his house you know nothing major, Natsu got in through a window in the basement so he could unlock the door for me. But, he came back, I don't know why but he must have forgotten something. He saw me and was really confused, but as soon as I saw him something snapped. I ran to him and just started to punch him. Natsu saw through the window and came out, he pulled me away from him.

But by then some neighbor called the cops and...well you know the rest" he says. I sigh, "I can understand why you were angry at this man, but the way you handled it wasn't right" I say. Mira comes behind me and puts a hand around me, "Aw come on Erza you're being to hard on them, besides thats nothing compared to what we used to do" she says.

Immediately my head snaps to Mira, I glare at her, Natsu and Gray also snap there heads up looking at us. " 'What we used to do', What did you and Mira used to do?" Natsu says with a smug look, "Yeah Erza what did you two used to do" Gray says sarcastically with a smug look also.

I look away from Mira and look at Gray and Natsu, and glare at them instead, they hug each other in fear. The female officer walks to Gray and Natsu and takes their cuffs off, "You two are free to go" she says. They both stand up and stretch then run to the door, Mira and I follow them.

I walk out of the building and see Natsu and Gray arguing over something little again. As soon we see them me and Mira begin to laugh. We decide to go eat some lunch toghter, Mira and Gray will drive to the place and Natsu and I will drive behind them.

Natsu and I are in my car, I look over at him, he's quiet. Usually by now he would be talking my ear off about some small thing. "What's wrong?" I ask him, he looks down and sighs, "Its nothing" he says.

"No its not, tell me" I say, he sighs again, he keeps his eyes on the floor. "I...I saw something when I broke into that guys house" he finally admits. "What did you see?" I ask, he stays quiet for a couple of seconds.

"When I broke into the guys house, I went through some small window in the basement... when I got in, I-I saw this door...It looked so out of place there in that creepy basement, it looked like a door you would see in some catalog in a magazine, it was painted red and had some weird carvings on it...I got curios and walked to it and opened it..."

"What did you see?" I ask him, he lifts his eyes from the floor and looks at me. "you..." he answers in a whisper. My heart begins beat fast and I break into a cold sweat, "me?" I say confused. "Hundreds of pictures of you decorated every inch of the walls... who ever this guy is, he's been stalking you for a long time..."

00000000

Please review! :)


	22. Chapter 21

_**Writing on the wall**_

I turn the water off and dry my face, I look at my reflection on the mirror. Dark circles dominate my eyes, I hear the bathroom door open. I look away from the mirror, Laxus walks in and grabs something from the counter.

I look up at him through the mirror, he catches my eyes through the mirror also. "You okay?" he asks, then points around his eyes. I look down at the sink, and chuckle, "Yeah I'm fine, just having a hard time sleeping" I say.

I look up at the mirror again, he's not looking at me, he's fixing his tie. "You should probably go back to sleep" he suggests. "Yeah I will... You going to work?" I ask, he nods his head. He looks at his self one last time in the mirror and fixes his hair, "I should be back later, I don't have any important meeting today" he says, I nod my head.

He finishes fixing his hair and kisses me on the forehead, "All right, I have to head out but please try and get some sleep" he says. "I will, see you later" I say and he walks out of the bathroom. After a couple of seconds I hear the front door open and close.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I look back at the mirror again then walk out of the bathroom and go to my bedroom. As soon as I walk into the room I notice that the blinds are open, I quickly walk to them and close them. Laxus must have opened them to let some natural light in.

Its been about a week since Natsu told me about the possibility of me having a stalker, ever since then I have been paranoid over everything. Whenever I'm alone I make sure to always have my phone close by as well as some sort of weapon. I haven't been able to sleep at night, whenever I hear even the slightest noise I get scared that someone is in the house.

I walk away from the blinds and get into bed, slowly I close my eyes and try to sleep. "Thump" my eyes snap wide open, "thump" I hear again. I get out of bed, I grab a bat that I have been keeping near me. Slowly I go down the stairs, I feel myself begin to brake out into a cold sweat my heart rate also goes up, I try to breath as quiet as I can.

"Thump" I hear again, it's coming from the kitchen. I walk closer and closer to the kitchen every step my heart rate going faster and faster. I walk to the door way, I look inside the kitchen and see someone standing by the counter. I walk closer to them, holding tightly onto the bat, the person turn around and I almost scream.

"Mira!" I say surprised, she smiles at me but stops when she notices the state I am in. I almost fall but she holds unto me, "Erza whats wrong? I've never seen you so...so" she says trying to find the right word.

"Jumpy?" I suggest, she nods her head. She takes me to stool and sits me down, "Whats wrong with you?" she ask, she touches my forehead for a fever I mover her hand away. "Im fine" I say, "No you're not, have you even slept? I haven seen you with such dark circles since college" she says. "No I haven't" I admit.

"Why? Is it the baby?" she asks, unconsciously my hand goes to my stomach. "No, it's not the baby its something els..." I say. She looks at me concerned, "What is it Erza?" she asks in a soft motherly voice. Should I tell her? She will freak out, but if I don't its going to eat me alive. Plus she is my best friend, she might have a solution.

"Mira can I tell you something?" I ask, she nods her head. "Of course Erza, you can tell me anything you know that" she answers. "Its just... The other day when we picked up Gray and Natsu from jail... Natsu told me something, that scared the living shit out of me" I admit.

"What did he tell you Erza?" she ask in a low voice. I look down at the ground, "When Natsu broke into that guys house, he found this room... and he got curious and went inside..." I take a deep breath. "He told me, that the walls of the room were covered with pictures of me, every inch..." I finally say. I look up at Mira, she has a shocked look in her eyes.

She pulls me toward her and hugs me tightly, tears begin to go down my face in fear and in relief that I finally told someone. "Im so scared Mira... Who is this guy? What if he's out to get me and my baby? I haven't been able to rest at all since he told me... every time I hear something I get scared, I always look over my shoulder whenever I go out" I confess.

She just holds me tightly, not interrupting me once. After a couple of minutes we pull away from each other, "You know what we have to do right?" Mira asks me. I look at her confused, "We have to go to that house and find this guy, we have to get to the bottom of this or els none of us will be at peace" she whispers.

"Are you crazy?! What if he's a psychotic maniac!?" I yell, she shrugs her shoulders. I let the idea sink into my head, its crazy idea and incredibly stupid also... but she's right, I won't be at peace until I find out more about this. I look up at her, "I guess were breaking into a psychotic maniacs house" I say, she smiles. "One more thing I get to cross of the bucket list" she says.

0000000

Mira and I are in her car, in the back seat are Natsu and Gray. Sure were stupid enough to break into a stalkers house, but not stupid enough to go alone, plus were not exactly sure were the house or room is.

"So let me get straight, while I was out beating up this asshole, you were inside exploring his house! You idiot why were looking through peoples houses in the first place!" Gray yells at Natsu. "Thats not the point ice princess, while you were outside wasting time beating someone up, I was making myself useful and INVESTIGATING the house. And I found something very important unlike you!" Natsu yells back.

Before Gray has a chance to say something back I turn around smack the both of them, making them shut up. "Is this the house?" Mira asks Gray and Natsu pointing to a house with soft green exterior paint. "Yeah this is it" Gray answers, Mira parks the car out on the street and we all get out.

We begin to walk to the front of the house when we notice the front door is slightly open. Gray opens the door and walks in, the rest of us following. The house is completely empty, evidence of furniture and picture frames on the wall are all around.

"Natsu where did you say this room was?" I ask him, "Its down stairs, through that door" he says and points to a door. "Mira and I will stay up here and look around, well meet you down there in a bit" Gray says, I nod.

I follow Natsu down the stairs, slowly we make it to the basement. Its one of those creepy basements, where everywhere you turn is covered in dark gray cement. The first thing that catches my eyes is a door, its painted red specifically scarlet the color of my hair.

We walk to the door and slowly open it, we walk in. My breath gets caught in my throat, Natsu was right. Every inch of the walls are covered with pictures of me, someone of the pictures are ripped but most of them are still up. I look at Natsu and see he's frozen still, I look in the direction he's looking at and I almost scream.

There on the wall is covered with pictures of me and they all make up a huge portrait of me, none of the pictures are even touched, unlike the other walls that have picture ripped out. But thats not the scary part, across the wall in huge red letters reads 'Erza Scarlet Must Die'

00000000

Please review! :)


	23. Chapter 22

_**Its okay**_

Across the wall in huge red letters reads 'Erza Scarlet Must Die'. My breath gets caught in my throat, "Is that blood?" I hear Natsu ask. Before I have a chance to answer, I hear a piercing scream go through my ears.

It takes a couple of seconds for me to realize that it was me that screamed, the next thing I know it I'm on the ground. I'm screaming hysterically, the letters glaring back at me like poisonous curse. I feel someone hugging me, I notice its Mira, but I don't care.

All I can think about are the words written in red paint, hot tears go down my face. Every shaky breath I take I'm afraid something or someone will pop up and take the life of me and my unborn child. I try to catch my breath but I cant, I feel like every thing is caving in on me.

I feel like I have a ton of bricks on my chest, I feel like I cant breath. I cant seem to be able to catch my breath.

I close my eyes and try to go to my safe place, I need to calm down. I hear everyone around me saying things but it all sounds muffled. All I can think about is my breathing, I take a deep breath and let it out trying to find my safe place.

 _"Its okay Erza"_ , I hear Jellal's voice tell me, yeah its all okay. Nothing is going to hurt me, I imagine myself in Jellal's embrace. While he whispers comforting words in my ear, I'm okay, everything is okay. Nothing is going to hurt me, I repeat over and over again to myself.

I finally open my eyes again and Mira is still holding on to me, everyone's eyes are on me. "Are you okay?" Natsu asks me when I open my eyes. I give him a small smile, "I'm okay" I say in a low voice. Gray holds his hand out to me, "Come on, we have to get out of here" he says.

I take his hand and stand up, Natsu helps Mira up. I look at Gray, he smiles at me, "I'm glad your okay" he says. I smile back at him, for a quick second he looks past me and at the door, all of a sudden the smile drops from his face.

"Watch out!" he screams, I turn around just in time to catch a small glance at someone wearing all black, and pointing straight at me is a shiny silver gun. I feel Gray push me behind him, the next thing I know I hear a loud gun shot followed by Gray screaming in pain.

I look at him and immediately I notice the red spot on his chest, Gray just got shot. I look back at the door and see the person begin to run. Natsu aims to run after them but Mira stops him before he can.

Gray leans against the nearest wall and slowly falls to the ground gripping his chest in an attempt to stop the pain. I pull out my phone and quickly call the ambulance. I tell them the address and how Gray was just shot, they say they will send someone right away.

I hang up and go back to Gray, there's blood coming out of his mouth. Mira desperately takes off her sweater and puts in on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. Pretty soon we hear the sirens and they come inside the house and take Gray away to emergency care.

Natsu goes and rides inside the ambulance while Mira drives us to the hospital. When we get there Natsu us waiting for us in the waiting room. "Natsu where is Gray?" Mira asks right away. "Grays in surgery, they're trying to get the bullet out" he says.

Right at that moment the doors open and in comes Juvia in tears, she runs straight to us. "Natsu Juvia came as quick as she could, what happened?" she says. Natsu hugs her, she cries into his chest "I'm sorry Juvia but... Gray was shot" he says in a sad voice.

Juvia pulls away from him and looks at his face, hoping to see him laugh and say that this is all part of some joke, but she finds no sign of amusement in his eyes. "H-How?" she asks her voice breaking, "Who could do something like this to my Gray" she says and closes her eyes tears spilling out.

She gets weak in her knees and falls to the ground, "My Gray..." she whispers still crying, Mira goes to her and tries to comfort her. I look at Juvia as tears go down her eyes, she cries hysterically praying for her love to be alright.

Everything is falling apart right before my eyes... And I cant do a thing. Its my fault Gray was shot, that bullet was aiming for me. Its my fault that all of my friends are hurting right now and are worrying about Gray.

Gray the one who stood next to me against all odds, he didn't judge me when he caught me with Jellal in a suggestive position or even made me explain to him what was happening. Gray who I would trust with my own life is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life... because of me.

I look back at Juvia and see how much pain she is in, its my fault she is in that pain. I gave her all that pain, I made it so her brother would run away to the other side of the world, and now made so that the love of her life has to fight for his life.

I look back at Juvia, she's still crying, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Juvia...

I turn around not being able to look at her in pain anymore, as I turn around I begin to see spots. My vison slowly begins to fade, I hear Natsu call my name but it echoes, it sounds so far away. I feel my myself fall as everything around me goes dark.

00000000

I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is the horrible headache I am feeling. I hear a door open and turn in the direction of the sound. I see a women in a white lab coat, "Ah your awake at last, you were starting to get us worried" she says.

"What happened?" I asks, "You passed out in the waiting room, from the looks of your test results we ran, the cause was stress" she says while flipping through the papers on her clip board. Then she smiles wide and looks at me, "And your pregnant" she says in a cheerful voice.

"Really? I didn't know" I lie. She smiles wider, "Would you like to have an ultrasound?" she asks me. I smile and nod my head. "Follow me" she says and opens the door, I get off the bed and notice I'm in a hospital gown, thank god it isn't too open in the back. I follow her down multiple hallways until we get to what I assume is the maternal wing of the hospital. She goes into an empty room, I follow her in and she closes the door.

"Luckily for you I was a big book worm during medical school so I know exactly how to use and read an ultrasound" she says as she begins to set up. I lay down on the bed, she adjusts it and turns it on. "Please lift the gown to your stomach" she says and hands me a small blanket to cover my lower self, I thank her and do as she says.

She puts some cold jelly stuff on my stomach and begins the ultrasound, immediately we both hear a heart beat, I look over at her. "That's your baby's heart beat" she says with a smile, my eyes become teary as I look at the ultrasound screen, on it a small little black and white egg on the screen.

"Is that my baby?" I ask, she nods her head. "Do you know how far along you are?" she asks, I shake my head. "Would you like to know?" she asks, the question goes through my head. Do I want to know? Do I want to ruin this wonderful moment? I look over at the female doctor, "Yes, I'd like to know" I say in a low voice.

If I'm 2 or 4 months its Laxus, if I'm 3 moths its Jellal's. One out of three percent chance it will belong to him, what are the odds? She smiles and looks back at the machine. "Erza Scarlet, you are three months pregnant"

00000000

Please review! :)


	24. Chapter 23

_**Fade Away**_

Am I going insane? Lately I find myself asking this question many times a day, for the most part my answer is always no, but I can't help but think about those times when I couldn't answer. I've quit my job as editor. Why? I wish I knew.

I tell myself its because I cant handle the stress especially now that I'm pregnant, and I already had one miscarriage I don't want another. But to be truthful I'm afraid something will happen to me there, wither its on my way to work or in the parking lot going home late at night, the words I read that day haunt me and scare me more then anything.

Am I paranoid? Well... I just bought and installed a million dollar state of the art security system yesterday. And I also had a 'panic' room built in the basement without Laxus knowing. Yeah ill admit I'm paranoid.

Its been about a month since Gray got shot, he got released from the hospital last week and is resting at home until he goes back to work in a week. He manage to make a full recovery, luckily the bullet didn't hit any vital organs.

I am now 4 months pregnant, Laxus doesn't know that. That's another thing that is always on my mind, haunting me. Will he find out? What will he say? What will he do?

I spend most of my time inside my 'room' AKA the panic room. I only come out when Laxus gets home and when Mira decides to check on me to see if I'm still alive. I of course go out and run errands when needed. But otherwise I'm inside my room, the only place were I sort of get a peace of mind knowing I'm safe.

I haven't told Mira about the fact this child belongs to _him_. I don't want to tell anyone... I try not to think about him, I'm finding it easier and easier not to recently. Jellal is slowly fading from my mind, memories of him are slowly fading away... Where as a month ago I would be able to tell you and draw all the lines and marks on his face, now I cant even tell you what color his eyes are or what specific shade of blue his hair is.

He is slowly fading away... And I don't think I want to remember him... I don't know if I want to remember the specific shade of blue his hair is or the color of his eyes... He is fading from my memories and I think its for the best...

And although I love him... I don't think I can ever forgive him for abandoning me... And slowly with time my feelings along with him fade away...

00000

I am currently sitting down on the tub brushing my teeth while Laxus stands in front of me and shaves. We are having one of those rare moments were we have time to talk at a reasonable hour before he goes to work. "Do you have anything planned to do today?" Laxus asks me in an attempt to make small talk, he moves the razor across his left cheek.

"I have an ultrasound appointment at noon" I answer and spit some paste in the tub and continue brushing. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks. I shake my head and put some water in my mouth and rinse it. "Its not an important appointment, you don't need to come" I say after I spit the water out.

"You sure?" he asks, I stand up and smile at him through the mirror. I come up behind him and hug him, "I'm sure" I whisper. I close my eyes and hold on tightly to him, "Have you heard what gramps and Rob are doing?" he asks me.

"Hmm, what are they up to now?" I ask not bothering to open my eyes. "They want to have a baby announcement party" I hear him say. My eyes snap open, I look at him through the mirror. "What?" I say hoping I heard wrong, "What did you tell them?" I ask.

"What do you think I told them? I told them 'no', but you know those two do what they please" he says. I sigh, he's right, "When is the party?" I ask. "Next week Saturday" he answers. "Is it going to be here?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure" he answers. I let go of him and he bends down and washes his now fully shaved face on the sink. I lean against the counter and hand him a towel when he's done, he takes it and begins to dry his face.

He then puts on his white button down shirt and begins to button it. "Is Jellal going to be there?" I find myself asking before I realize. Slowly I look at Laxus, he seems unfazed by the question and begins to tie his tie.

"I don't know, I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. Nobodies heard from him since he left, so I highly doubt it" he answers and finishes tying his tie. He turns to me and kisses my temple, "I have to go, try and get some sleep before your appointment. Ill be home later" he says and walks out of the room.

When I hear the front door close I go down to the basement and hide away in my room, my room is designed after the living room in grandpa Robs house, my favorite place as a child its were I'm most at peace. I pick up a book from the book shelf and lay on the couch and read. My thoughts keep going away from the book and to the upcoming announcement party.

Specifically just what Laxus told me, nobodies gotten in touch with Jellal since he left. Does that also count for Juvia? Has Jellal even talked to his sister? I sigh, just when I was starting to forget him, one little sentence makes him come right back.

I look to my right and see Snow, she looks up at me with curios eyes. "Your father is an asshole" I say, then look at my stomach and back at her. "Both of yours" I say.

I look at the clock on the wall and see its almost noon, I stand up and walk upstairs, Snow following me. I walk toward the front door and put on my jacket then get my keys and purse. I open the front door and leave.

I walk to the car and get inside. I immediately lock the car doors and then start the car. I drive to the hospital, were my doctor works. Its the same doctor that helped me that day in the emergency room, Levy Mcgarden. I took a liking to her immediately and decided she should handle my appointments. Perhaps it was the blue hair? I have some sort of weakness for people with blue hair.

I get there and immediately she sees me and takes me to a room for an ultrasound. It was a quick check up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After my appointment I run out to my car and quickly get inside and lock the doors.

I start the car and as fast as I can I leave the creepy and dark parking garage. I decide to go and visit Gray, I haven't seen him in a while. Plus its probably best to go now while Juvia is working so I wont risk running in to her.

She's not my biggest fan after all, but I don't blame her. I get to Gray's house and go inside with my spare key. I shut the door and lock it, "Gray" I call out. "I'm over here" I hear coming from his bedroom. I walk to his bedroom and see him sitting up in bed watching tv.

He smiles when he sees me, "I was starting to think you were never going to visit me" he says. I smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner" I say. "Nah its okay, I know its because of Juvia you've kept your distance. I don't blame you" he says then pats the spot next to him.

I go and sit next to him, "So what's new?" he asks then begins to take a sip of water, "I'm pregnant" I say casually. He almost spits out his water, he turns to me then my stomach, just noticing my baby bump.

"Holy crap, you are" he says, I chuckle. "Yeah I am, grandpa Rob and Makarov are having an announcement party next Saturday" I say. He chuckles, "Of course those two would, don't worry I wont tell anyone and ruin the surprise" he says. "Thanks" I say, "Did you ask Juvia about that guy who you guys beat up?" I ask Gray.

He looks down, "Yeah I did" he says. My heart starts beating faster, "What did she say?" I ask. He looks up at me, "she didn't know the guy, she thought it was someone I knew" he says. "S-So we don't even know who this guy is?" I ask.

He looks back down and shakes his head. I close my eyes and take a shaky deep breath, I open my eyes again remembering something. "What about the security cameras in the restaurant? You said you told Lyon to check them since he's a detective. Did he get a picture of the guy?" I ask.

He sighs, and looks up at me, "When Lyon went to check the cameras at the restaurant, the recordings from that whole day was gone. Someone hacked their system and erased them" he says in a low voice.

I immediately stand up, "I have to go" I say suddenly and begin to gather my stuff. "Wait why all of a sudden?" he asks me. "Because I cant risk you getting hurt again because of me. I have to go" I say and quickly leave not waiting for his response.

I get inside my car and drive home, I have to get to my room, I have to get to my room, I have to get to my room.

I get to my house and quickly get out of the car and lock it, I walk to the front door but stop dead on my tracks when I see the front door slightly open. My breath gets caught in my throat, my heart starts beating fast, I feel myself brake into a cold sweat.

I slowly open the door, hearing it as it creaks. I quietly take off my shoes and go inside, I pick up an umbrella that is nearby. I slowly go inside, everything is trashed and out of order. I keep walking inside and I hear something coming from upstairs.

I slowly and quietly walk upstairs, I walk to my bedroom and see someone going through the drawers. I go behind them and lift up the umbrella and hit them hard on the head, they fall to the ground. The person is about to stand up but I grab their hands and pin them behind their back.

It isn't until now do I realize its a guy, I grab a scarf of mine and tie his hands. I drag him to the bathroom and turn on the water and spray him with it. After a couple of seconds I turn off the water, "Who are you and who sent you?!" I yell, he's coughing and trying to catch his breath. "Speak!" I yell.

"Erza calm down, no need to resort to violence" I hear a calm voice say. I turn to the bathroom door and see a woman standing there, a woman I know. Its a women who I cried for all through my childhood, its the women who was supposed to protect me no matter what but instead abandoned me...

"Mom?"

00000000

Please review! :)


	25. Chapter 24

_**His Melody** _

"Mom?" I whisper as I look at the woman standing at the door way. She looks different now, she has more wrinkles and her once natural scarlet red hair is bleached and is now a horrible blond color. She has on a lot of makeup, I have never seen her with makeup. She looks like she's making a desperate attempt to keep her youth with all of her makeup and her dress that is way to short.

She smiles at me, and walks closer. "Now Erza dear, let go of him and give him to me. He was only doing what he was told." She says and puts her hands out, wanting me to hand over the man. I pick him up with ease and push him toward her.

"Get out, before I call the cops" I hiss, she gives me a look of hurt. "I have seen my dear daughter in over 21 years-" she begins but I caught her off. "And I catch you in my house trying to steal from me, you really are horrible person" I say in a low voice.

She sighs, "Erza no need to talk to your dear mother with that language" she says. "My dear mother left me when I was 3 years old all alone in a crappy apartment... I can talk to you anyway I damn please" I hiss.

She chuckles, "Are you still not over that, god Erza, the world doesn't revolve around you. Grow up" she says. Her words are like a knife straight to the chest, I clear my throat not wanting her to know how much power her words have over me.

"I was 3 years old..." I spit out to her. The look in her eyes changes for a quick second but then goes back to normal. "What do you want?" I ask her and fold my hands over my chest. She smiles, "Their is something I left in that apartment, something I need back" she says calmly.

I chuckle, "You didn't even leave crumbs for the rats, you took everything" I say. She chuckles, "Your wearing them Erza" she says in a gentle voice. Automatically my hands shoot up to my earrings.

She holds her hand out to me, "Give them to me Erza" she orders, the gentleness in her voice completely gone. I take them off and give them to her, "you got what you wanted, now leave" I say firmly.

She smiles, "Just like that you want to kick me out of your life?" she says in a calm voice. "Don't you have questions? Why I left you all those years ago? And why would I come back so suddenly for a pair of earrings?" she says confused.

"You were permanently kick out of my life when you abandoned me 21 years ago...I don't want nor need anything from you" I say in a surprising calm voice. My words hit her like a ton of bricks, she looks down for a couple of seconds then looks up at me again.

"Very well then, if that is what you wish..." she says, she then turns around and begins walking to the door, she stops and turns to me. "I have been watching you for week...So I heard what your going through and all I want to say is that it isn't me...I didn't send that man to shoot you..." she says, my heart drops to my stomach.

"You are going through something really scary right now. Do you really think it is wise to have a child when someone out there you don't know is trying to kill you?" she says in a gentle voice. "Erza, if you do ever need something from me, please don't hesitate to call" she says then puts down a business card on the bathroom turns back to the door and leaves, I hear the front door close.

I fall to the ground and all of a sudden I feel like I cant breath, it feels like I'm drowning and no matter how hard I try to swim to the surface I cant. I let out a long held scream, its so loud I feel the room vibrate, yet I cant hear a sound of it.

My hands grip my head in an attempt to keep the room from spinning but instead it rips my hair out, scarlet pieces of string fall onto the white tiled bathroom floor, making it look like an innocent accident that had gone wrong.

I cant think straight, I don't know what's happening, I'm so confused. My throat is starting to hurt, am I still screaming? My hands are starting to hurt, am I still holding on? But most of all my chest is hurting more and more with every heart beat, am I still breathing?

The voices are screaming in my head, demanding freedom. Demanding to be heard, all of my worries and fears. They scream all at once to be heard, but their is too many of them, I can't concentrate. I can't stop them, no matter how hard I try to silence them they wont be silenced.

I feel hot tears go down my cheeks, I cant stop them even if I tried. I still cant catch my breath, I still cant stop tearing my hair, I still cant silence the voices in my head and worst of all I still cant stop myself from drowning.

"Erza..." I hear a soft voice call out

"Erza..." I hear again

I try and concentrate on the voice, I try and block out all the other loud and demanding voices, for this soft and gentle one.

"Erza can you hear me?" the voice asks, "Yes...I can hear you..." I say in a whisper. "P-Please...help me..." I say trying to hold my tears back.

"Shhh, its alright Erza, I'm here...You don't have to worry now...You need to calm down, your okay" the voice says.

"Sing me a song? Please" I ask. Slowly a soft gentle melody begins to go through my ears. His voice sounds like silk, I don't need to know what he's saying to know he's singing a love song. And slowly I forget about everything, I get lost in his voice and forget about everything.

Slowly I begin to lose my consciousness, everything begins to fade away as I listen to his beautiful melody.

00000000

Please review! :)


	26. Chapter 25

_**Beautiful Lies** _

I open my eyes, slowly I move them towards the side table next to the bed and look at the time, it reads 7 a clock. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom. As soon as I walk in I run to the toilet and empty my stomach.

When I'm finish I hear someone walk in and stand next to me, I look up then go back to throwing up. When I'm finish I flush the toilet and slowly get up, not wanting to make myself dizzy and want to throw up again.

"Look at you, you look so defenseless..." I hear him say. I ignore him and walk to the sink and brush my teeth, "Are you ignoring me now? As if doing that is going to get me to shut up" he says then chuckles at his own joke.

I know all I have to do is close my eyes and hum is _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_ and he will be gone. But I don't want to, even if it only lasts a moment I don't want to let him go.

I finish brushing my teeth and wipe my mouth. Through the mirror I see my swollen stomach. Tomorrow is the baby announcement party, I debate on packing my bags and running off just so I wont have to be there.

"You know running from your problem's is a race you will never win" I hear him say, I look through the mirror at him. He's smirking at me and leaning against the wall, "Aren't I a perfect example of that?" he says. He pulls away from the wall and walks toward me, he stands behind me, his eyes looking straight at mine through the mirror.

"I'm not even here but you cant stop thinking about me, Although I'm horned Scarlet, it is probably best for you to forget me. For you, for Laxus..." he starts then smiles kindly and puts his hand on my stomach.

"And for our child" he finishes, tears gather in my eyes. "Am I crazy Jellal? Why cant I forget you? You hurt me so much...Why? Why is my mind playing these horrible tricks on me? Making me believe your there when your not? Giving me hope, giving me beautiful lies. Why?" I say looking straight at the illusion my mind has created.

"Because Scarlet, you don't want to face the truth. You don't want to forget me, you don't want to move on with your life. Because in the end, a beautiful lie is a lot more easy to take in, then the shitty truth, and humans will always be more attracted to beautiful things no matter how twisted they really are..."

I look at him through the mirror, tears now slowly running down my face. "I miss you...I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't but I do... I want to hate you so bad...You deserve to be hated! You threw me away like I was trash! Like I was nothing!" I say and in my state of rage punched the mirror.

Its remains along with Jellal and my heart fall into a million little broken pieces scattered on the bathroom floor. I turn around and half hope and expect Jellal to be there...but he isn't.

"No, No, No" I say under breath, "NO! Jellal, Jellal! Don't leave, Don't leave me again..." I say desperately I then with my left hand begin to pick up the shards of glass from the floor looking into them hoping to see Jellal.

They without mercy cut me but I ignore the pain, "Jellal please come back...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Please don't leave me..." I say my voice breaking towards the end. I am about to pick more shards of glass when a hand stops me.

I look and see blue hair, "Wendy?" I say confused. "E-Erza! Are you okay?" she asks and pulls me off the ground and stands me up. "Erza! Your hands!" she exclaims, I look down and see just how bloody they are.

"Don't worry, lucky for you my grandmother is a doctor and she thought me to fix simple things like this" she says. She pulls me toward the kitchen and sits me down on the stool. Slowly she begins to remove the glass from my hand, while also disinfecting the she's done she wraps my hand in a bandage.

"There all done!" she exclaims when she ties the bandage, "Thanks" I say while looking at my now wrapped up left hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here Wendy?" I ask. She blushes embarrassedly, "Ah, How rude of me! I came to check on you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding" she says while rubbing her neck.

I smile, "Your not intruding, its actually best you showed up when you did" I say in a quiet voice while looking down at my hand. "What were you doing anyway? Picking up all that glass recklessly?" she asks me.

I chuckle, "I didn't realize how recklessly I was handling it until you showed up" I say. "Well, the office isn't the same without you there, Natsu and Gray get in fights more often then they usually do" she tells me.

I chuckle, "How is Cana doing with my old job?" I ask. "She sometimes doesn't even show up, but she gets the work done" she informs me. I smile, same old Cana. Wendy looks down at her watch, "Oh, I should be heading back" she says and stands up. I walk her to the front door, "Well, it was very nice of you to come check on me" I say.

"No problem, you ever need something I'm always nearby" she says with a smile. I return her smile.

00000000

Today is finally the big day, the baby announcement party. I must have thrown up at least three times already. I flush the toilet after empting my stomach for the fourth time. I stand up and walk to the mirror and begin brushing my teeth again.

The bathroom door opens, I turn to see who it is. "Did you throw up again?" a concern Mira asks me as soon as she sees me. I look away from her, she sighs and comes in closing the door behind her.

"You know you have to go down stairs soon, your guest are wondering where you are" she says while she walks toward me, she leans against the counter. I spit out the tooth paste and wash my mouth out, "Is he there?" I ask. My voice slightly muffled as I wipe my mouth with a towel.

"No he isn't there, and he isn't going to be there at any point" she says. "You don't know that" I say. "No? He hasn't talked to Laxus or Juvia the two people he is closes to and no one knows where the hell he is. Jellal is gone, no one does that then suddenly comes back" she says.

She comes up behind me and hugs me, "don't worry, he's not going to be here...he's never going to find out the truth" she says. I chuckle, "Your right, I know your right, its just the nerves, you know?" I say in a small voice.

She pulls away and takes my hand, "Come now, lets go say hi to our friends and have a good time" she says, I smile and let her pull me to the backyard where the party is mainly at.

Pretty soon the butterflies in my stomach disappear, and my worries melt away. I meet up and talk to all my close friends who I had forgotten all about in my state of paranoia and hiding away.

Before I know it I am being dragged by Laxus to the top of a picnic table. I hear Makarov trying to get everyone's attention, "Laxus what's happening?" I whisper to him as more people begin to look at us.

"Now that everyone's here, rob and the old man want to tell everyone the surprise" he whispers back. Oh, right this is an announcement party. I got so caught up I completely forgot. As more people look up at us I smile wide, this isn't so bad, maybe I could do this, maybe it wont be so horrible.

I scan the crowed, familiar faces smile back at me. I find Mira and the gang at the back, Natsu cheering while gray and Lucy try to shut him up. I smile wider, I've missed them even if they get under my skin I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I look toward the house, my home with Laxus for the last 3 going on 4 years. Can you imagine a little kid running around the place? I couldn't, but for the first time I can. I almost wish that this kid really did belong to Laxus, then everything really would be perfect.

At that moment I see the screen door open, I see someone walk through. I chuckle, as a mess of blue hair enters my vison. When ever I'm happy my mind always seems to go to him, for a couple of seconds I debate with myself on closing my eyes and making him go away.

But before I have the chance he looks straight at me, I look into his eyes, but something feels different. I look at his face and realize its not as I remember it yesterday morning. Our eye contact is broken when I see a teary eyed Juvia run into his arms.

My heart begins to speed up, I feel a tug at my right hand. I turn and see Laxus smiling at me, I try to smile back at him. In that moment I hear Makarov's voice, "...Laxus and Erza are expecting a child!" I hear him yell. The crowd erupts in cheers. I turn back and look at Jellal, he's eyes meet mine...

A million words that were never said pass through our eyes...All the dreams and broken promises hang in the air...And all I can think of is... I remember exactly all the marks on his face and the specific shade of blue his hair is...

00000000

Please review! :)


	27. Chapter 26

_**How would life be like?**_

I wonder how life would have been if I had met Jellal first? How would life be if instead of Laxus I met at that bar it was Jellal? Would Jellal be standing next to me instead of Laxus? Would we even be having a kid? Or would we be out exploring the world just the two of us?

Perhaps than, life's sickest joke wouldn't be on us, we would be in love and it wouldn't be wrong. We would be free of the burden of meeting the perfect one at the wrong time. We wouldn't have to feel so damn guilty all the time...

I often wonder what I did to deserve this, what sin did I commit that came back and bit me in the ass. Why cant I be with the one I love? What the hell did we do that life had to be so cruel to us both.

Or perhaps we didn't do anything, maybe this is just our part in this sick story. To be the ones who will always wish to be in each others embrace but never make it that close. We are going to probably miss each other our entire life but will never be together.

We just weren't meant to be... no matter how much we wanted, _love does not always have a happy ending_...

And as I stare into your eyes I realize something, creating a life with you was never going to happen... Its a poisons thought, but I fear that slowly its becoming more and more apparent. I think we lost our chance somewhere along the way to be together, if I was still angry at you I would say it was the day you left me behind, but I'm not so sure anymore.

Nothing has ever been in our favor, the odds have always stopped us from getting too close to each other. Perhaps maybe that's why I'm pregnant with your child, maybe god took pity on us and in response gave us one night together.

One night that will forever exist because of what is growing inside me. Not that you could ever know about him/her, god wasn't that kind. You were the greatest thing that had ever happened to me...and now I have to let you go, yet there you stand staring straight at me.

I almost debate with myself about taking your hand and running off with you now that I have the chance, but I wouldn't be able to trust you enough to not leave me behind somewhere again. Instead I just stare back at you, every memory everything you ever said to me playing through my mind like a tape recorder, and by habit I still try to find where we could have made it. What part should we have ran off before anything bad can happen.

I snapped away from my thoughts and your eyes when I feel Laxus help me down from the table, as soon as he finishes he runs off to greet you. I stay behind thinking about what I should do, should I go say hello or should I run while I have the chance. But before I have the chance to decide my feet choose for me, before I know it I am standing right in front of you.

You're looking at Laxus laughing about something he said, then your eyes turn to me. "Scarlet" you say in a soft voice, I almost forgot how you call me by my last name and not by my first name. "Long time no see" I whisper, you chuckle and avert your eyes from me.

Before I realize what I'm doing I pull him into an embrace, I feel him freeze under my touch for a couple of seconds. But slowly the familiar comforting arms wrap around me, we hug for what felt hours, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. "Did you miss me that much Scarlet?" he says in a humors voice I smile and reluctantly pull away.

When I pull away my smile falls from my face, I lift my hand and slap him, everyone stops talking and turn to us. An eerie silence takes over the crowd, all eyes on me and Jellal. He turns to me surprised, "Where in the hell have you been? You didn't even bother calling your own sister!" I say, everyone takes a breath of relief as they see its just me being my usual bully self.

He backs away from me, but I keep walking to him. "Now Scarlet, let's just take a breath" he says as he gets more and more scared. I am about to smack him again when I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah Erza take a breath" I hear I turn and see Simon.

"Simon!" I scream as I run into his arms, "I'm glad you made it" I say as I pull away. "Of course, I would come" he says with a warm smile. I smile back at him, but as I look at him something behind him catches my eye.

Across the yard in a seat I see someone unexpected. "Hey can you excuse me for a minute?" I ask Simon, he nods his head confusingly but doesn't ask. I walk behind him and when I don't feel his eyes on me I begin to run until I am in front of a person sitting on a chair drinking wine.

"What are you doing here?!" I say in an angry voice, she smiles at me. "What? How can I not come? Besides your lucky I came at all! I'm hurt you didn't even invite your dear old mother who might not even have a lot of time on this earth as it is" she says as she sips her wine.

"I don't want you here, and if grandpa rob sees you-" I begin, "Oh hush, that old man wont see me, I just came by to tell you something and of course drop off my gift" she says as she hands me a box wrapped in light green colored wrapping paper and bow.

"What did you want to tell me?" I say ignoring the gift, she gives me a look. " I wanted to tell you, that I know about that little stalking problem of yours" she says casually. My eyes go big, "How do you?" I am about to ask when she stands up, "Because of the way you reacted when you saw me in your house, no one acts like that unless they know someone is following them" she says in a matter of fact tone.

She walks closer to me, "I am whiling to help you find this person and... get rid of the problem for good" she says in a cold voice. I feel a chill go up my spine, but before I have a chance to decline she stops me and hands me a business card. "Before you give me your answer, you should think about it, especially now that you have to think about your child as well" she says then walks away.

Her words echo in my head, _'get rid of the problem for good'_. Perhaps she can get rid of another problem as well...

00000000

Please review! :)


	28. Chapter 27

**You Cant Control Who You Fall In Love With**

After my mother leaves I breath out a sight of relief, I turn back and go greet the rest of my guests. Through out the entire party I couldn't relax, I kept feeling his eyes on me where ever I went, perhaps it was my imagination playing tricks on me again.

Once it began to get late and most of the guest began to leave I decided to go to my room and rest for a while, besides my feet were killing me and I really had to pee, and I know Mira could handle the rest.

I walked into the house and went straight up the stairs to my room. I use the bathroom attached to the room, I wash my hands staining the white sink with a mixture of blood and makeup.

I look at my left hand and see it is lightly bleeding. My eyes go to where the bathroom mirror used to be. I open the cabinet underneath the sink and take out the first aid kit.

I take out an alcohol pad and wipe away the blood and some left over makeup I put on the cut in an attempt to hide it, I probably should have left the bandages on but I didn't want people asking me about it. I re-wrap my hand in bandages and then leave the bathroom.

I walk to my vanity and sit down, I take off my earrings and begin to remove my makeup. I hear the door open, I turn around and see Mira. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asks with a warm voice when she sees me.

"Tired" I answer with a small smile, she chuckles. "Did everyone leave?" I ask. "For the most part, its just the usual gang left. Most of them are in a drinking match with Cana as we speak" she says. I chuckle, when will they learn? "Is Jellal still there?" I ask looking down at the floor. "Yes" her answer comes in a whisper.

I stand up and change into my pajamas, not caring if Mira saw me or not. "I think I'm going to go to bed now Mira, please take care of those idiots downstairs before they wreck my house" I say with a smile. She smiles back, "Don't worry Erza, ill take care of everything. Just go to bed" she says. I get in bed and turn my back to Mira, she turns off the lights and closes the door.

I close my eyes as sleep over takes me, my dreams are an eternal paradise, timeless and filled with happiness. They are always are filled with the boy with the blue hair and big smile. But when I wake I am overcome with sadness and reality...

00000000

I am awoken when I feel the bed dip down next to me, I turn and see Laxus but my eyes don't stay on him long before I turn my eyes to the figure who I presume carried him here. "Jellal.." his name leaves my mouth before I could stop myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he says. I turn on the bed side lamp and rub my eyes. "Its alright"

I finally get a good look at him and see him for the first time since he got back. He doesn't look the same as he did when he left, he looks older his hair isn't as bright. My thoughts are interrupted when my stomach growls loudly. My cheeks redden, and I hear him laugh, at least that didn't change. Now that I think about it I didn't eat much during the party I was too busy getting the guest fed then myself.

"Come on, there's a lot of left over food in the kitchen from the party" Jellal says to me. I get out of bed and we both go down to the kitchen. On the way I see a lot of my friends passed out in various parts of my house.

We make it to the kitchen and I find a piece of strawberry cheese cake and Jellal eats a bag of chips. We sit at the counter and eat in silence. I look at him and see him staring into the living room, I turn and look, I see Gray and Juvia sleeping peacefully on the couch in each others embrace.

"Have you finally accepted Gray?" I ask him, "I will never accept that good for nothing pervert" he says. I roll my eyes, "They really care about each other, theirs no separating those two, might as well accept it" I say as I take another bite of my cake. "How mad will Juvia be if I strangle him in his sleep?" he ponders out loud. "Juvia will probably strangle you in your sleep" I say in response, he chuckles.

"I still don't understand why she chose him" he says. "You cant control who you fall in love with Jellal" I say, I didn't fully understand what I said until a couple of seconds later. We both get quiet and don't look at each other, both of us thinking back to a couple of months ago when we were both madly in love with each other.

Who ever said love could conquer all, could go fuck themselves because they are fucking liars. Because if time isn't right then you could kiss the love of your life away, love is shit. It makes you do the stupidest things while you sit there and expect a happily ever after.

But happily ever after's aren't real... trues loves kiss isn't real... All the movies and fairytales lied to us...

Humans can spend their entire lives looking for this stupid fantasy that isn't real. And then when you finally find something that is as closes as your ever going to get something bad happens, whether it is they don't feel the same or they love to show their love in bruises and cuts. Something bad always happens...

I look back at the man I love, miles of conscious decisions separate us. Something that not even love can get through. "Jellal?" I say, he looks back at me. "Yeah?"

A million things go through my head of what to say, 'I still love you', 'I'm pregnant with your child', 'why did you leave me behind?' But they all die in my mouth.

"I'm glad your back.."

00000000

Please review! :)


	29. Chapter 28

**_Bluish Gray Or Light Green_**

"I'm glad your back.."

He smiles warmly at me, "I'm glad to be back" he says. "Where in the hell where you this entire time?" I ask in a playful voice. He chuckles, "I mostly traveled around Europe" he answers. "Well, getting away from here must have been stress reliving no matter where you went" I say.

"I suppose so" he says. "So I need your opinion on something" I say to him. "What is it?" he asks. "Your not allowed to laugh" I warn, "I wont, what is it Scarlet?" he says again. I stand up from my seat, and take his hand, "Come on ill show you" I say while dragging him along.

We quietly go up the stairs and walk down the hallway until we reach the room, I open it and go inside, when were both inside I shut the door and turn on the light. A smile appears on my face, he looks around in awe. "Is this...?" he begins while still looking around. "Its the nursery" I finish for him.

"You guys have already bought some stuff?" he says while looking at the random baby neutral stuff that is scattered around the room. "That's all Mira and our grandfathers, you know how crazy they are" I say.

"Um, what do you need my opinion on exactly?" he asks confused. I smile and walk toward the middle of the room where two paint cans sit on the floor. He follows and stands next to me, "What color should I paint the room?" I point to the can on the left "bluish gray or" I point toward the can on the right "light green" I finish.

He chuckles, "Isn't this something you should ask Laxus or Mirajane" he says. I let out a sigh, "Laxus has no taste and Mira is too extreme with her ideas I just want something simple" I say while looking at the two paint cans.

"Ok I see your reasoning, but even so don't you have plenty of time to choose that kid isn't coming for a while" he says. I shake my head, "No, I will like to paint the room first so then we can organize the rest of the baby crap and I would rather do it now then when I'm more fat and my feet are swollen" I say.

He laughs, I punch him on the arm. "Now help me choose" I say. "Well... I don't really think gray is a good color for a baby's room it will make it look all dark and gloomy" he says thinking out loud. I smile and pick up the paint can on the right, "I liked light green better too" I say.

"Well lets get started then" he says suddenly and begins to move all the baby stuff inside the closet and lay down some sheets on the floor. "What? Right now? Its 3 in the morning Jellal" I say surprised. "So? I'm not tired and you had yourself a nice long nap so I know you aren't and correct me if I'm wrong your the one that said you don't want to be painting this room when you are 'fat and have swollen feet' or are you afraid that I will paint faster then you Scarlet?" he asks with a mocking voice.

I scoff, "Is that a challenge Fernandes?" I ask with an equaling mocking voice. He smiles, "Your on Scarlet" he says.

Immediately he opens the paint can that sits in the middle in the room, while I go into the closet and pull out two oversized white t-shirts to protect our clothes. I throw one to him and I put one over my clothes. I pick up the paint brush and begin to stain the plain white walls with the light green color, every once in a while I hear Jellal taunt me and try to make me believe I'm painting wrong.

 _Dear little baby in my stomach, this is your biological father Jellal Fernandes_

Jellal has a huge smile on his face as I tease him and tell him he is doing a bad job. He laughs and then says the same thing about my paint job.

 _I am telling you now kid, he's kind of an asshole. And he loves making fun of mommy and laughing about it. But maybe one day when your big and strong you can beat him up for me_

 _But oh boy is mommy crazy about him... I wouldn't trade him for anyone... And I certainly wouldn't want any one else to be your father._

I throw another insult at Jellal, well... My attempt of an insult. He just laughs while I pout and tell him to stop.

 _I wish I could tell you that he will be there every night to read you a bedtime story and kiss you goodnight or that he will hold you when you fall off your bike and make everything better... But only time will tell precious little baby..._

 _But I will tell you this... No matter what... you will always be surrounded by people who love you, by Mira, by grandpa Rob, by Makarov but most of all by me... You will never go to sleep wondering if you are loved my precious little baby_...

"Oh Scarlet, you could only wish to be half the painter I am" Jellal says with a snobby voice. I smile while I continue painting my wall, "Even if I only have half of your so called 'magic painting skills' I would still be a pretty sucky painter" I say back, I hear him laugh.

0000000000

(Laxus point of view)

I get out of my car and look down at the watch on my wrist. 4:10 am, what in the hell does Cana want at 4 in the morning. I look at the coffee shop in front of me where she told me to meet her. I sigh, I open the door, the smell of coffee hits my face. I walk inside and immediately spot her in the corner.

I walk to the table and sit down, she looks up at me and smiles, I scoff. "What could you possibly want at 4 in morning Cana?" I ask irritated. "Well its nice to see you too jerk" she says, one of the workers walks to us and sets down two black coffee's. "I took the liberty of ordering you some coffee already, your welcome" she says then takes a sip of her coffee.

I take a sip of mine also and let the bitter taste settle in my mouth. "Besides you act as though you weren't already awake, your always wake up at 4, whether or not you have to go to work" she states. I roll my eyes, "so do you like this place" she says talking about the coffee shop. "Its alright" I say not caring much. She smiles at me, "I just bought it, Hibiki and I are going to open up our very own bar! Can you believe that!" she says excitedly.

"What I cant believe is how you can yell this early in the damn morning" I say. She kicks me under the table, I chuckle. "Its good news Cana I'm happy for you" I say while sipping my coffee. She smiles, satisfied with my answer. "So what is new with you Laxus?" she asks.

"Why do you care?" I say. She glares at me, "I'm being nice, besides we haven't talked since the whole ordeal with your wife slamming my face on a table in a very crowded café" she says bitterly. I laugh, "That's my dear wife for you" I say. Cana rolls her eyes, my smile falls from my face as I think of Erza.

"You know, Erza is actually pregnant" I say, Cana spits out the coffee she was in the middle of drinking. "What? Really?" she says surprised, I nod my head. "Well holy shit Laxus congratulations!" she says happy for me.

"I don't think you should be congratulating me" I say. She scoffs, "Well, I would congratulate her but seeing as what happen last tim-" she starts. "I'm not the father Cana" I say interrupting her.

The smile drops from her face, "What?... D-did she tell you that?" she asks surprised. I sigh and look down at my cup of coffee, "she didn't have to tell me Cana..." I say. She shakes her head, "your mistaken Laxus, its just the stress from work and not seeing her enough making you thi-" she begins but I slam my fist on the table.

The workers and a couple of customers turn to us before going on with their business, "I'm not... I'm not mistaken Cana" I say and take a another gulp of my coffee, it burns my mouth and throat.

I chuckle, "and you will never believe who is the dad" I say while looking at the table. I lift my eyes to meet hers, a tiny bittersweet smile on my face, "Who?" she asks quietly.

"Jellal fucking Fernandes"

00000000

 **Please review! :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**_I Don't Forgive You_**

"Jellal fucking Fernandes"

I say his name slowly with a venomous voice. "What? No... Jellal with the blue hair and tattoo?!" she says not believing me. "I thought he was locked up" she says looking at me for answers, "he got out about a year ago, son of a bitch hit the ground running too, he owns that fancy hotel chain now... The tower of heaven" I say remembering the hotel name.

"Jellal owns those hotels, holy shit I stayed at one of those places with Hibiki a month ago... they're pricy but worth it" she says losing track. She looks back at me, "wait a minute are you sure that its even Jellal, we cant be thinking of the same one" she says.

I shake my head, "Its the same one, he's changed... I think she's changed him Cana... he isn't the same guy we used to know..." I say. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Jellal Fernandes will never change... that son of bitch deserves to burn for everything he has done..." she whispers tears in her eyes as memories play in her mind.

"He isn't even that bad Cana" I say while looking away. "Isn't even that bad?" she whispers then slams her fist on the table, "Was it not that bad when we were 6 years old and he carved that fucking lightning bolt on your face because you two kept on fighting about who in your imaginary game would have lightning powers... or was it not that bad when we were 12 years old and I was a fucking mess after my mother killed herself and he told me to drink my problems away... or how about when I was 22 and had finally gave up that damn poison and was sober for 5 fucking years and he decides to spike my drink when I'm not looking for his amusement!" she full on yells not caring about who hears.

"After all the shit he has done to all of us... Why in the hell did you even let him back into your life Laxus?" she sincerely asks me calming down a bit. "Because Cana he's my friend... He was the first friend I had that was friends with me because he wanted to, all the other kids would run from me because of who my father was but he didn't, he knew who he was and he didn't give a shit. He was friends with me because of me and he didn't care what people thought... He taught me to have self confidence and that I shouldn't hide in the shadows in shame because of my family history he taught me to be who I was and to keep my chin up... yeah that fucking asshole carved a lightning bolt on my face but hell I cant imagine my face with out it... he's someone I cant turn my back to even if I wanted to Cana because he never did that to me even after he would get teased and beat up for being my friend, he never turned his back..." I say sincerely.

"You should have chosen your friends more wisely Laxus..." she says giving me a sympathetic look. "I should have chosen my girlfriends more wisely considering they all leave me for my friends" I say then chuckle. "Hey! don't you dare bring me and my Hibiki into this!" she says I roll my eyes.

"How sure are you of this anyway? The whole Erza and Jellal ordeal" she asks while sipping her coffee. "I'm sure of it" I say.

00000000

(Erza's point of view)

I sit on the floor and breath a sigh of relief I hear Jellal do the same thing next to me. "The nursery is all painted!" I say excited. "I'm surprised it only took us two hours considering how slow of a painter you are" he says casually I smack him in the head.

"I'm just happy that its all done, now Laxus and I can start to move all the baby stuff in here" I say. Jellal nods his head, "Yeah you and Laxus" he whispers. I look at him, "Is something wrong?" I ask. He stands up and smirks, "Nothing is wrong Scarlet, now if excuse me I'm going to the washroom and wash away all the paint on my hands" he says and walks out of the room, I chuckle.

I look around the newly painted room, the baby's nursery. Jellal and my baby's nursery, with every passing day as my stomach grows more it becomes more real that I'm having a child. Sometimes it still surprises me, I'm not some poor college girl who cant raise a child anymore. I can at last have the child I have been waiting to hold for so many years, I smile as I begin to imagine a little baby with rosy cheeks and blue hair.

"Hey look who I found while I was on my way back here" I hear Jellal say, I turn and see him holding up our pet kitten, well now cat snow. "Aw my little snow ball" I say calling her. Jellal sits down next to me, the cat is purring in his arms, "Look at her she's gotten big, poor cat having to be stuck with two crazy people while her dad was gone" he says and continues to pet her. "Dad?" I repeat then scoff,"if I remember correctly you were the one that wanted to drop her off in a shelter" I say glaring at him.

He glares at me also, "don't use my past against me Scarlet" he says. I roll my eyes, I lay down on the floor, he does the same. Snow lays in between our heads purring, were both turned toward each other. He chuckles, "What?" I ask wondering what he was chuckling about.

"For the first time in months I am in peace..."he whispers. I look at his eyes, understanding exactly what he means. All these months all I could think about was him, all I could think about was how it was going to be when I finally saw him again... if I ever saw him again. We lay on the floor and look at each other, after months of not seeing each other we are finally together again.

All the restlessness from before has faded, all the fear of never seeing him again is gone, my feelings for him remain the same as they were the day he told me he loved me. I smile at him and he smiles back. "I'm sorry Jellal.." I whisper, he looks at me confused. "For what?" he asks in a soft voice.

"For everything I have put you through..." I whisper. He shakes his head, "its okay Scarlet, I forgive you" he whispers. A single tear goes down my face, he wipes it away. He pulls me toward his chest and wraps his arms around me, I lean against him and close my eyes. I wrap my arms around him also and smile, at last I feel like I can breath again being in his arms.

"Do you remember when that ex of yours brought his wife and they thought that we were married" I hear Jellal say. I chuckle at the memory, "You mean Simon and Millianna?" I say correcting him. He nods his head, "yeah those two weirdos, I still cant believe you let me give them a free stay at my hotel after what they did to you" he says.

"Those two weirdos are my closes friends and I forgave them a long time ago for that" I say. I look up at him, "Where do you think we would be right now if we actually were married?" I ask in a low whisper, its a question that I'm sure always goes through both our minds.

He smiles and looks away, he unconsciously holds me closer. "Hmm, I don't know Scarlet... Maybe we would be traveling around the world" he says while still thinking. "Maybe we would be laying in bed in a hotel that over looks the Eiffel tower" I say. "Or maybe we would be walking the great wall of china hand in hand" he adds on.

"Having coffee in a café in Italy" I say, he looks down at me, "maybe we would be laying on the floor of a run down New York apartment with nothing but dreams on our minds" he says. I smile, "but it wouldn't matter because we would have each other..." I whisper.

The smile fades from his face, he slowly moves away from me and sits up. I sit up also, "Jellal whats wrong?" I ask. "I lied to you" he says in a small voice. Before I have a chance to ask about what he stands up, "I don't forgive you for leaving me at the airport that day..." he whispers. He turns his back to me and begins to walk toward the door, tears begin to stream down my face. I turn toward the door as he grabs the handle.

"Don't go Jellal... Please don't go" I say in a desperate voice. He stops but he doesn't turn to me, "I'm done with this game Erza... I don't want to sit around wishing that you were married to me instead of my best friend... especially when I know that you wont leave him... if you really loved me then you wouldn't be pregnant with his child... " he says in a low voice and slowly I see a tear run down his cheek he quickly wipes it away and opens the door.

"I do love you..." I whisper. Slowly I stand up, he freezes halfway opening the door. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. "I love you more than anything..." I whisper tears still going down my face. "I'm done with all this sadness Jellal, I'm done wishing we were married too, when you were gone I was such a fucking mess Jellal... please don't leave me behind again... I cant bear it anymore..." I say.

He turns and faces me I still hold on to him tightly not wanting to let him go, both of our cheeks are covered in tears. He puts his hand on my cheek, "will you leave him?" he shakily whispers, I see fear in his eyes. Fear that I will say the wrong thing, who would have ever thought I would be the one to make Jellal Fernandes scared of something.

"Yes I will leave him Jellal..."

00000000

 **Please review! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

_**They knew this was not gonna end well**_

"Yes I will leave him Jellal..."

His eyes go wide, surprised at my answer. "Y-You will?" he whispers not believing me. I smile at him and nod my head, "I will, I will, I promise. Just don't leave me" I say fast. He smiles and lets out a laugh, "I wont, I promise ill never leave you again" he whispers.

I laugh, "You better not you son of a bitch" I say dryly. Jellal then picks me up and spins me around, both of us laughing in joy. "Jellal let me go" I protest while laughing, "Nope, I'm never letting you go" he responds.

After a while he puts me down, with both of us being dizzy we sit down on the floor again. He leans his forehead against mine, "I love you Erza Scarlet" he whispers. I smile, "I love you too Jellal Fernandes" I whisper back. Slowly we lean in and kiss, a soft and loving one.

We pull away and smile at each other, "this feels so unreal" he whispers. "Why?" I ask in a soft voice, "I never thought I would ever be this happy" he breaths out. I lay my head on his chest and he warps his arms around me.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask him, "wherever you want, we could stay here or we can go somewhere else" he says in a calm voice. I close my eyes, "I wanna go to Spain" I whisper, I feel him look at me. "Spain?" he asks confused, I open my eyes and nod my head.

"Yeah, Spain" I whisper, "then I guess were going to Spain" he says. "Lets go today" I say, "What?!" he exclaims, I look up at him. "Lets go today, you, me and snow" I say with a smile. He chuckles, "Your crazy Scarlet... But if that's what you want then I think I can arrange it" he says. I smile, "Really?" I say. He nods his head, "but first I need to get some very much needed sleep" he says as he stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask, "to the guest room" he says as he leaves the room.

I chuckle, he must be tired he hasn't slept at all. I also stand up, I walk to my bedroom. I expect to see Laxus laying in bed sleeping but he isn't there. "Where in the hell could he have gone to" I whisper to myself.

I shake my head and walk into the walk in closet, might as well decide what I'm going to take and what I'm going to send to storage. I pick up a couple of things and begin to sort through them.

 _Once upon a time their was a knight..._

 _He had blue hair and a wild soul..._

 _He didn't know what fear was..._

 _He lived life like he had nothing to lose..._

 _Caring only for himself..._

 _Once upon a time their was a princess..._

 _She had hair the color of a scarlet sunset..._

 _She feared most things both real and imaginary..._

 _She locked herself away in a tower in order to protect herself..._

 _She believed she was protecting herself but all she did was become lonely..._

 _Once upon a time a knight and a princess bumped into each other while exploring the forest..._

 _They talked and joke both amazed by the other..._

 _Soon they became close..._

 _And they knew..._

 _The knight finally had something to lose..._

 _And the princess finally met someone who took away all her fears..._

 _They knew that this was not going to end well..._

I begin to make 3 piles, what I'm going to take, what's going in storage and what's going to be donated. I pick up another clothing item when I hear someone walk in, I turn and see Laxus. He looks at me confused, "What are you doing?" he asks as he walks further inside.

"Sorting" I respond as I set the shirt on the donating pile, "You going somewhere?" he asks as he begins to connect the dots. "I'm hoping" I say honestly while looking at the piles, "your running off with Jellal aren't you?" he whispers. I look up at him, he has a bittersweet smile.

"He told you?" I ask, no point in lying better he find out now. He sighs, "No, but I saw it coming for a while now" he says. I look at him confused, "You knew about me and him" I state. He nods his head, "how?" I ask.

"Well I knew that you were seeing someone else, I could tell because your were acting different. Although I will admit I never would have imagined it would be with Jellal... that was very surprising" he says then chuckles.

I chuckle also, "he's a cocky bastard isn't he?" I say, he laughs. "Are you angry with me?" I ask him honestly. He shakes his head, "why would I be? All that matters is that your happy" he says. I smile at him, "So where are you two of to? Paris?" he says. I laugh and fix one of the clothing piles, "Spain" I correct him.

I turn to him, "Do you think I'm making a mistake? Maybe I should just stay here and-" I begin. "And what? Be unhappy? Wish you would have gone? Erza I can tell you really want to do this and you care for him, so how can it be wrong?" he says.

His words sink in, I know he's right but I just have a bad feeling. "Your right, I'm just nervous, you know?" I say, he smiles and nods his head. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower to wake myself up" he says. He doesn't wait for my response before he walks out of the room and goes into the bathroom.

Soon I hear the shower begin to run and his familiar singing, I giggle. I continue to go through my clothes and find some clothes I haven't wore since I was in collage. I really should go through these more often before I go out and buy more clothes.

I throw another piece of clothing in the donating pile, as I do I hear something like a marble hitting the floor and rolling on the ground. I listen and hear it again, I walk out of the closet and go into my bedroom.

I look around the room and see someone sitting on the bed, the person looks up at me and smiles. "Wendy?" I call her confused. I see in her hand a bag of marbles, "Hello Erza" she says sweetly. "Your packing?" she asks while looking at an open suit case on the floor. I nod my head.

"Can I tell you a story Erza?" she asks, "sure" I say hesitantly still confused as to why she's there. She picks up marble and holds it to the light, the colors in it shine. "Once upon a time I was in love with this boy, well man really. I remember the first day I met him, he was telling off a girl that had bullied me most of my life. He didn't even know me yet he stood up for me" she says with a smile.

"I immediately fell for him, I tried my best to always get his attention but I never seem to be able to. I found out the most I could about him and tried to find things we have in common. But still he never saw me... I saw woman after woman break his heart, all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him I love him, but I was too weak and shy. And then came the day he got married..." she whispers the last part and drops the marble in her hand, she looks down at the floor.

"It was one of the most saddest days of my life, so I stop pursing him and instead just watched over him. If he ever needed my help I will be there for him but I wont try to steal him from her. Then came the day that I found out his wife was cheating on him..." she looks me in the eye.

"I wanted nothing but to slit her throat... but I didn't. Still I let them be, but then I find out that she is pregnant with the other mans child and well that just made my blood boil... And now she's doing the same thing that all the other girls did to him, leaving him with a broken heart..." she says as she stands up.

"Wendy I-" I begin realizing that the people she is talking about is Laxus and I, " Your no better then any of those other girls! You have had everything! Everything! A good job, a big house, married to a handsome good hearted man and still you cheat and whine about how bad you have it! Not to mention you were stupid enough to get knocked up!" she yells as she begins to walk closer.

"Please give me another chance and-" I start, "Another chance! No way in hell! You should have took your second chance when that idiot shot your friend instead of you" she says darkly. "Wait a minute that was you" I say. She smiles, "You know Erza never hire hitman, they're idiots who never get the right person. If you want to get a job done... you have to do it yourself..." she whispers.

Just then I notice that in her left hand is a gun, "Wendy your not thinking straight, you cant kill me or else Laxus will never forgive you" I say desperately, Wendy chuckles. "Who said I was gonna kill you, no, no. That's too easy, what I'm going to do is going to make you wish you were dead..." she whispers.

She raises her left hand at me, I scream as she pulls the trigger and I feel a horrible amount of pain. I fall to the ground, for a couple of seconds everything is still. I look down and realize something, she just shot me in the stomach. Slowly I begin to bleed out and my vision begins to fade the last thing I see is my blood on the bedroom floor.

00000000

 **Please review! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Mourning The Death Of An Innocent**_

I wish I knew what made my head tick

I wish I could see the gears and screws

I wish I could see every tick and thought that passes

Maybe one of the gears are broken

Or rusty

Maybe my mom dropped me as a baby and this is the result

Or maybe she took drugs while she was pregnant with me

I wouldn't put it past her

My mother was never the loving type

Even now she cares about no one but herself

Selfish bitch

Although I will admit I don't remember her much anymore

The memories of her in my childhood are fading away each day

The few that do remain aren't very happy ones

I remember when I used to cry

She would look like a deer caught in head lights

She was more worried about me ruining her clothes then why I  
was sad

God knows how she manage to keep me alive as long as she did

She may have given birth to me but she isn't my parent

The only parent I have is grandpa Rob

When I cried he held me and told me that everything was going to be alright

For a long time, I was angry because of what she did

But now... I'm thankful

If she hadn't had done that god knows how I would have ended up

She may have thrown me away but because of it I had a real childhood

Grandpa always made sure I was happy

I love my grandpa with all of my heart

I always said if I had children I wanted to teach them all the things he taught me

Children...

That word single handily makes me wanna crawl into a hole

I have been pregnant twice in my life

Yet I have never been able to hold my children

They were never able to take their first breath

Never got to open their eyes and see the real world

It's all my fault...

It's my fault that they didn't get to see the beauty of this world

It's my fault I never got to even hold them in my arms...

It's all my fault...

I remember when I lost my first baby

I didn't leave my room for weeks

I laid in bed all day in tears

People try to comfort me

They really did try

But...

No words can fill the hole that was left

They told me that it was going to be okay

That I could have another baby

But...

I wanted that baby

You know?

I know I could have another and love it just as much

But my mind will always drift to what life could have been if I  
had that baby

I would have rather stayed up all night from my baby's crying than my own

Perhaps this is my punishment for committing adultery

Is our god that revengeful?

What is that noise? Do you hear it? And why is it so dark? My eyes... They are closed, that's why it's dark. My eyelids feel so heavy, I have to open them. Slowly and with more force than usual, I open my eyes. Immediately I want to close them, all I see is white. I keep my eyes open, I slowly move them around until I get used to the brightness of the room. Where am I? I lift my hand and bring it to my face, I see my hand has what looks like wires pierced into it. What? Why are there wires on me?

I look away from my hand when I hear a door open, I turn to look at who came in. For a couple of seconds I don't recognize the person, but as soon as the person turns to me she smiles. It takes me a couple of seconds but soon I recognize who she is. "Millianna," I say in a raspy voice, my throat aches. She smiles and helps me drink some water, only then do I realize how big she has gotten, she looks like she's close to giving birth any day now. "Where are we?" I ask her, "We are in the hospital" she answers.

The hospital? The door opens again, and I see grandpa Rob come inside. "Grandpa" I whisper, at that moment I remember what happened. I was shot by Wendy, I was shot in my stomach. I look at my stomach and see its bandaged. "Millianna, can you give me and Erza the room?" I hear grandpa rob ask. Millianna nods and leaves the room silently, I turn to grandpa Rob.

Tears have gathered in my eyes, "M-My baby...?" I ask already knowing the truth, no fetus could have survived a direct bullet. "I'm so sorry Erza..." he whispers, I look away from him as the tears fall. I put my face in my hands and begin to sob uncontrollably, not caring how I look or sound. I feel him sit next to me on the bed and wrap his arms around me. Usually, when he hugs me it would make me feel better but not now, not at this moment. No amount of comfort can stop the tears of a woman who will never be able to hold her child.

000000

I look at the window, everything is covered in white. The snow covers everything, I watch as the snowflakes fall. This must be the last snowfall of this year, the color reminds me of my cat. I miss her, she would usually lay down with me when I was sad. And they say cats aren't loving. I want to go home, I don't like hospitals, they remind me of death and sadness.

I hear the door open but I don't move, my back is to the door, I continue to look out the window. It's probably one of the nurses or Mira trying to cheer me up. I only move when the person drops something in front of my face, blue eyes look into mine. "Snow?" I say recognizing her, she rubs against me and starts purring, I turn toward the person and see Jellal.

He sits down on the chair next to the bed, "how did you get Snow in here?" I ask confused as I sit up in the bed. "I'll tell you right now it was not easy, damn cat loves talking, I mean it's suspicious enough that I'm going to a hospital with a black duffel bag and it doesn't help that you hear meowing coming from it," he says. I chuckle Snow lays on my lap. "Oh and another thing, why is it that family are the only ones allowed to visit yet Mira can come any time she pleases. That is very biased Scarlet, I'm offended" he says with a fake hurt look.  
I look at him, "how did you get in?" I ask curiously. "I told them I was your husband" he answers, he looks around the hospital room, "I hate hospitals" he whispers to himself.

"Then why are you here," I say coldly while looking down at Snow. "You aren't obligated to come if you don't want to," I say. I feel his eyes on me, "You make me out to seem like a monster" he whispers. I turn to look at him, "do you blame me?" I ask him. He looks down at the floor and doesn't answer, I feel a tiny pang of guilt.

But I ignore it, "Your right I am a monster, I'm so fucking evil. Sneaking in our cat to see you smile was so fucking evil of me, right?" he says as he stands up. He walks toward the door, "It was yours" I find myself saying before I can stop myself, he turns back to me confused. "What? What was mine?" he asks still mad. "The baby I lost, you were the father," I say, why am I saying this? It's not like it matters now.

He looks surprised, he doesn't say anything. "I was three months pregnant Jellal, I was only with you three months ago" I continue, he looks down and lets out a dry laugh. It is my turn to be confused, "and you tell me I'm the monster" he whispers. "I'm a monster for telling you that I was pregnant with your child," I say.

"You're a monster for telling me now, in this moment. You are only telling me now because you want to hurt me, not because you want me to know" he says. He's right, he didn't do anything wrong, how could have he known. He came here trying to cheer me up yet I hurt him instead. Misery loves company...  
"Why didn't you come" I begin but my voice breaks, tears are falling down my face, I feel the familiar lump in my throat.

"Why didn't you come back for me when I was hit" I whisper, I look up at him. "What are you talking about?" he asks, "The day we were supposed to go to Spain, I was on my way to the airport when I got hit by a car. Why didn't you come back for me?" I ask the question that has been on my mind for the past three months.

He looks confused, "You got hit by a car?" he says concerned. "You didn't know that?" I ask he shakes his head. "Of course I didn't know that," he says walking toward me, "But Millianna said she called you and..." I begin to connect the dots. He sits next to me and hugs me, "Is that why you didn't come to the airport that day?" he asks. I nod my head not trusting my voice, I have been mad at him for months for something he was innocent for.

I hug him back and cry into his chest, I don't look into his face but I know he's crying also. Silently unlike me but crying none the less, I hold onto him tightly. "I'm sorry for not being there for you Erza" he whispers, "I'm so sorry," he whispers, I hear his voice crack.

I don't know how long we must have sat on that hospital bed just holding onto each other crying, mourning the time we lost and our child that we never knew...

000000

 **Please Review! :)**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Playing God Has Consequences**_

I smile as I see Laxus walk towards me, I take a sip of my coffee. I almost forgot how coffee tasted like, Laxus walks up to me and sits down. "Thanks for meeting me here," I say, he smiles. "I don't mind, although I don't know why we had to meet at a cafe we could have just met at home," he says.

"Or at Jella's hotel, where you have been since you were released," he says teasing. I chuckle, "I felt like coming here, I like this cafe," I say looking around the cozy cafe. "How have you been?" he asks, "better than I thought I would be," I say sincerely. "Is Jellal treating you well?" he asks, I chuckle. "Yeah, he's great..." I say as my mind wanders to him. I look at Laxus, "are you mad at me?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "why would I be mad at you? It's not like your the first girl to leave me for my friend" he says and laughs at his own joke, I don't know how he could be so carefree. I reach into my purse and take out pieces of paper and set them on the table. Laxus chuckles when he sees them. "And here I thought we could still repair our relationship and move past the fact your sleeping with one of my dearest friends," he says.

I smile, noting the playfulness in his voice. He takes out a pen from his pocket and signs the divorce papers. He hands me the pen and I sign my part, I sigh when I'm finished. "There goes my marriage" I whisper, Laxus chuckles. "Well look on the bright side, you have Jellal now and... well I can't think of anything positive about Jellal..." he says while looking off into the distance thinking.

I playfully smack his arm, "It was a fun 3 years Laxus" I whisper with a smile. He smiles back, "yeah it was," he says. We look away from each other when his phone goes off, "work" I guess. He nods his head as he checks it, "some things never change" I say. We both stand up, he holds out his arms and I hug him.  
I hate to admit it but I'm gonna miss Laxus and from how tight he is hugging me I can tell that he is gonna miss me too. I smile, in some ways, I was lucky marrying Laxus, I got to be married to one of my best friends for 3 whole years. I don't regret those three years, maybe the last couple of months but none of that is his fault.

"I'll always love you as a friend Erza" he whispers, "I'll always love you too Laxus" I whisper. We continue to hug each other, not caring about the looks we get from the other people in the cafe. "You know Erza we could have a quickie in the bathroom for all time sake," he says with a teasing voice. We pull away and I smack him, "Jellal wouldn't appreciate you telling me that," I say.

"Screw Jellal, tell him to fight me, I still have to kick his ass for flirting and sleeping with my wife," he says. "Now ex-wife" I correct him, he chuckles. "Jesus his attitude is rubbing off on you," he says, I laugh. He gives me one last kiss on my forehead and leaves, I finish off my coffee and leave the cafe.

I walk out to my car and drive back to the hotel. It's the same one I escaped to the night grandpa found out I was pregnant. I told him I wanted to go back to that room when I got out of the hospital, I loved the view I still do. I drive to the hotel and step out of my car, I begin to walk to the entrance when I see someone familiar standing in front of the doors.

"Millianna?" I say confused as to why she's there, she's the last person I want to see. I glare at her and walk past her, "I don't want to see you" I say as I ignore her and go inside the hotel. "Er-chan!" she calls out as she follows me inside.

I step inside and all the employs straighten up and smile at me, this is the bad thing about sleeping with the owner of the hotel you're staying at, all the employs act like your gonna fire them if they make one slip up. Millianna doesn't notice and continues to chase after me, security guards stand in between us, "Is she bothering you, Miss Scarlet? We could escort her out of the hotel" one of the guards say to me.

Millianna looks at me with pleading eyes, "please Erza, I have to talk to you" she says. I look at the guard "let her pass" I say and continue walking to the elevator. I go to the private one that goes straight to our room and type in the code, Millianna follows me inside the elevator.

The doors close and we go up to my room, "What do you want Millianna?" I ask in a cold voice. "Er-chan I'm sorry" she whispers, I continue to look straight. "For what?" I ask already knowing the answer, call me sadistic but I wanna hear her say how she fucked up my life when she decided to not make one fucking phone call that would have lasted less than 10 words.

"For not calling Jellal that day" she whispers shamefully, I want to cry, I already feel the tears in my eyes. But I won't cry in front of her, I've cried so much already, I don't want to anymore. I will not cry in front of this person, I promise myself I won't.

"Why did you do it Millianna?" I whisper. Her breath hitches, for a couple of seconds she says nothing, the elevator doors open but neither of us attempts to step out. From here I can see the balcony, the same one that I wanted to jump off of a few months ago, all that anger and sadness comes back to me. This woman not only ruined my relationship with Simon but also fucked up the life I could have had sooner with Jellal.

"Why Millianna!" I yell out angrily, not caring if I'm scaring her. "Because he's a bad person Er-chan..." she whispers. I sigh and step off the elevator, she follows me, I take off my jacket and scarf and set them on the table. "What are you talking about Millianna?" I ask. As I stare at the scarf I just set down, Jellal gave it to me when I was released from the hospital. It was his but he wrapped it around me when he noticed that I didn't have one, it still smells like him. How can someone think of him as a bad person?

"What are you talking about Millianna!?" I ask again still staring at the scarf. "Do you know that Jellal is an ex-con?" she says. I think back to the conversation I had with Jellal and Laxus the first day I met him, he was locked up when we got married. "I did know Millianna" I whisper, thinking back to the first time I met Jellal, I chuckle even then he was an asshole.

"Erza have you have to leave-" she begins but I slam my fist on the counter, cutting her off. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare tell me what to do" I say and look up at her. "Don't you even realize what you have done Millianna?" I whisper and slowly walk to her, she looks up at me there are tears in her eyes. Why is she crying, she doesn't deserve to cry, she has no right.

"Because you decided to play god... My child is dead... if you had made one fucking phone call! My child would still be alive!" I scream letting out all the emotions I have kept inside for the past couple of weeks. "So... Don't you dare tell me what to do..." I whisper. I turn away from her and pick up the scarf, "Please leave..." I whisper. "Er-chan..." she says, "Leave! I don't want to ever see you again..." I say.

After a couple of seconds, I hear her walk back into the elevator, the door opens and closes. I let out a breath, I walk to the bedroom and lay down. My stomach wound is acting up, I let the tears fall. I take Jellal's pillow and hug it, the bastard is off on some business trip. I let out a dry laugh, why am I mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong and I was the one that insisted he go.

I smile as I think of him, to think I can finally be with him after waiting for so long. It's an amazing feeling, I wish he was here.  
But I know he will be back soon and I'll be here waiting with open arms. I'll always wait for him with open arms just like I know he will always come back to me. No matter what happens it's all okay now... because we will always be there for each other...

0000000

Please Review! :)

P.S  
Just a heads up, this is officially the second to last chapter! It took me one whole year but this story is going to officially come to an end next chapter. Anyway, for all of those of you who are still reading this story, thanks! I hope you enjoyed it and stick around for the last chapter!


	34. Chapter 33

_**Last Chapter**_

...THUMP...

...

...THUMP...

...What was that?...

...

...THUMP...

I groan into my pillow and put it over my head to block out the noise.

...

I sigh happily into my bed, at last silence

For a couple of minutes, I'm in peace, I begin to fall back to sleep. But then suddenly the next thing I know it I'm on the cold hard ground. I let out a loud scream in pain, "What the f*ck!" I yell. Someone just pushed me off the bed. I stand on my feet and look around the room until I see the person who disturbed my wonderful sleep.

"Juvia! What the f*ck" I say glaring at her, she glares right back. "It's 4 in the afternoon Erza. Why are you still in bed?" she says coldly. "I was taking a nap. I was up all night! And if you wanted to wake me up you didn't have to push me out of bed!" I yell out.

"Tough love," she says and begins to push me to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I ask as she pushes me. "Juvia is going to get you cleaned up, you smell and your hair is dirty" she says still pushing me. I become embarrassed, "I don't smell!" I say while discreetly smelling myself. She doesn't listen and continues to push me toward the bathroom.

We make it to the bathroom and she turns on the water for a bath. "Ok now strip" she commands. "J-Juvia!" I protest, how can she just ask me to strip like that? She rolls her eyes, "Juvia is not interested in your body in any sort of sexual way and your dating Juvia's older brother so you shouldn't be interested in Juvia" she reasons as she begins to help me take off my shirt.

I sigh, she has such an interesting philosophy, I can't argue with her when she puts it like that. I begin to take off the rest of my clothes, when I'm finished I get inside the bathtub. I immediately pull my knees to my stomach. I'm not self-conscious about my weight but I am about my new scar that's located on my stomach.

She doesn't pay me any mind however and begins to wash my back. "How come you're bathing me Juvia?" I ask her. "Because Juvia thinks you stink," she says in an obvious tone. "I do not stink!" I yell out embarrassed. I hear her laugh, she continues to scrub my back. When she's done scrubbing my back she washes my hair.

"Juvia thinks you have beautiful hair Erza" she whispers out of nowhere. I turn to her and give her a shy smile. "Thank you... Although honestly, I would prefer Jellal and your hair color" I say shyly. She smiles, "You really do care about big brother, don't you?" she asks me. I silently nod my head.

"Are you still depressed about what happened?" she asks me in a soft voice. I look down at the water, "Yeah... Although it's not as bad as it used to be so I'm getting better" I say in a hopeful voice. "Jellal told Juvia that he was the father," she says. I nod my head, "He was..." I whisper and with my index finger play with the water.

"Juvia knows what its like to lose a child also Erza..." she whispers. I look at her, she has a blank look. "You've had a miscarriage?" I ask in a low voice, she nods her head. "Juvia was very young when it happened, she was still in high school" she shares. I think back to the conversation I had with Jellal in my old kitchen about the boy who got with her to win a bet, I wonder if he was the father?

"People used to tell Juvia that what happened wasn't so much of a bad thing... That it was a blessing in disguise... That Juvia was too young to raise a baby anyway... But..." she swallows away her tears.

"Juvia will always imagine how her life could have been if she did have that baby... Even if she had to struggle for a while when she was younger... It would have been all worth it to see her baby smile and laugh... Juvia doesn't think that it is a wound that ever truly heals... No matter how much time passes or how many children you have afterward... You will always find your mind drifting to how life could have been... If Love could have kept our babies alive Erza... they would have lived forever..." she whispers the last part.

I wipe away the tears that have gathered in my eyes. Juvia wipes away hers too and stands up, "Juvia is done washing your hair and back. I'm sure you can wash the rest, Juvia will wait for Erza in her room" she says and leaves the room silently. I finish washing up and wrap a towel around me. I leave the bathroom and walk to the room.

I expect to only see Juvia but instead, I see both Mira and Lucy as well. I chuckle, "What are you doing here?" I ask, Mira smiles. "Getting you ready" she answers and sits me down on a chair. Immediate they begin to tug at my hair and put makeup on me. "What the hell is going on?" I ask. "You'll see" Is all they say.

When their finish with my hair and makeup they hand me a dress and push me toward the bathroom to get changed. I look at the dress and gasp, it's beautiful. It's a long dress with a slit on the right side and has a deep neckline. I put it on and find it fits me like a glove, I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I walk out of the room and show the rest of the girls.

They all smile when they see me, "you look magnificent Erza" Lucy says. Mira and Juvia give me stunned looks, Mira hands me a pair of black heels and I put them on. "It's already 6 o'clock! Erza you have to hurry!" Mira exclaims. "Hurry where?" I ask as she leads me toward the elevator. "Just go outside and you will see," Juvia says as the elevator comes and she pushes me inside.

Mira hands me a small clutch and fixes my hair. When she's done she presses the first-floor button and waves as the doors close. The elevator doors open again at the lobby, I ignore the looks from the staff and guests as I walk across the lobby to the front entrance.

As soon as I open the door I see a handsome blue haired man leaning against his black car, I smile and walk up to him, he smiles also. "Well you clean up well, for a second there I thought I had the wrong woman" he teases, I smack him on his arm. He chuckles and walks over to the passenger's side and opens the door and bows, "My lady" he says.

I smile and get inside the car, he shuts the door and walks to the driver's side and gets inside. "I never took you for a romantic Jellal, you planned all this?" I ask. He gives me an offended look, "not romantic? I'm this century's Romeo" he says as he begins driving. "Well I'm not your Juliet, I'm not dying for you," I say teasingly. He lets out a fake sob, "There goes my heart..." he says as he taps on his chest where his heart is located. "What heart?" I question, he laughs.

He continues to drive, "Where are you taking me?" I ask. "You'll see" he answers simply. "Guess how I woke up this morning?" I ask him. "How?" he asks. "Your innocent and darling little sister threw me out of my bed and onto the floor," I say, he begins to laugh. "That wasn't the worst part, then she pushed into the bathroom and told me to strip. Nothing else, just strip! Can you believe that? She didn't even buy me dinner first, she just went straight to dessert" I joke.

He laughs harder, "Juvia has always been the aggressive type, although I don't know how I feel about you being with my sister Scarlet. To be honest its kind of disgusting" he says in a snobby voice. I giggle, "Well Jellal I hope you don't make me choose because she does have a better butt than you," I say jokingly. "Well there goes the only thing I had going for me," he says hopelessly.

We stop at a huge building in the city, he takes me inside and we get on the elevator. We go all the way up to the top floor. We get off and I see a dinner table set for two, Jellal walks in front of me and pulls out the chair for me. I sit down and smile at him, he sits down in front of me. He takes out the red wine from the chilling bucket and pours some into both of our glasses.

A waiter comes and sets down our food in front of us. "Did you really plan this all by yourself?" I ask not believing him from earlier. He sighs dejectedly, "I might have had some help from Juvia..." he whispers. "I knew it!" I exclaim, he gives me a dirty look. "Ungrateful woman, it's the thought that counts," he says. I laugh at him, "but this wasn't your thought this was Juvia's" I say.

He rolls his eyes, we continue to joke around as we eat our food. "Remember the time you got drunk and stripped in front of me" he reminds me, I cover my face with my hands. "I try not to" I admit. He laughs, and raises his hand like he has a beer, " 'To enjoy life and party' " he quotes me, I throw my napkin at him as he continues to laugh.

"Or how about the time when you woke me up at 6 in the morning to chase the cat in my yard," he says. I laugh at that one, "she was so small then" we reminisce. "The first time we kissed..." I remind him, he blushes at that one. "We were in my old kitchen and had been drinking and sharing old stories," he says and takes a sip of his wine.

I look away from him when I see fireworks in the sky, my face breaks into a huge grin. I get up from the table and walk toward the edge of the railing to get a better look at the fireworks, Jellal walks up behind me and hugs me. Silently we both look at the sky as it burst in colorful patterns.

"I love you Erza..." he whispers and kisses my shoulder. I turn around and wrap my hands around his neck, "I love you too Jellal..." I whisper and kiss him.

"Marry me, Scarlet... Stay with me forever"

I lean in and kiss him again giving him my answer

"Forever and always..."

THE END

00000000

Please review! :)  
P.S.  
Before you kill me for not having a scene where they have child together like a lot of you wanted, I am going to write an epilogue chapter :)


End file.
